A 'Tangled' Adventure
by Vampire Princess Freya
Summary: Fionna is a girl who dreams of the world outside her tower, Marshall Lee is a theif who wants to make a name for himself, but when their two fates collide, it's one big adventure! Your fav. AT characters plotted in the Disney movie Tangled!
1. Chapter 1 The Girl in the Tower

_**This is the story of how I died… oh don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is; it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Fionna. Okay, a long time ago,**__** a drop of sunlight fell to the ground and grew into a flower. An old woman known as the Ice Queen found it and used it to keep her young by singing a special song:**_

_**Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine**_

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

_**Yeah, she sings to it and turns young, creepy right? So, centuries later, there grew a kingdom which was named Aaa, and was ruled by a beloved king and queen. But the Queen got sick, **_**really**_** sick, she was about to have a baby soon, and so the couple's loving subjects decided to search for the legendary flower. Soon, the kingdom's army and their subjects find the flower, but are unaware of the Ice Queen watching nearby. And so; the queen was eventually fed the flower, and was healed, and gave birth to a daughter, I'll give you a hint; that's Fionna. Fionna's golden hair, it was found, had absorbed the abilities of the flower. When the Ice Queen found out about this, she tried to steal a lock of Fionna's hair. However, she found that, once cut, the hair turns its normal blonde color and loses its power. So she kidnaps Fionna in the dead of night, and is gone. Just like that. She hides her in an isolated tower, saving the powers of the flower to keep her young, and raised Fionna as her own daughter. However, the tower couldn't hide everything from Fionna. Every year, on Fionna's birthday, her parents and their subjects release thousands of sky lanterns, in the hope that the lost princess will return….**_

**15 Years Later**

**Fionna Pov.**

The girl flung the window doors open, "Ha!" she said, she looked around the windowsill to see her feline friend Cake shrunk down to the size of a tea cup hiding behind a flower pot, but Cake didn't seem to be aware of her friend spotting her, the girl smirked and turned around pretending to leave, "Well, I guess Cake isn't hiding here…" she said she looked over her shoulder to hear Cake stifle a laugh, then she took a lock of her long hair, and used it to pull Cake from her hiding spot, "Gotch'ya!" she said to an upside down Cake (no pun intended), she yowled in surprise, making her fur bristle out, "Fionna! That's not fair, girl!" Cake complained, Fionna laughed and set her down untangling her hair from her tail, "So, that makes 30 wins for me…how about 40 wins out of 45?" Cake crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, Fionna rolled her eyes. "Well what do _you _want to do?" she asked, Caked sighed, "_I_ want to go _outside_." Fionna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Oh Cake, I like it inside and so do you." Cake crossed her arms and pouted sticking her tongue out, "Oh come on; it's not _that _bad." Cake sighed and rolled her eyes, "Sure, try sayin' that when you're tryin' to keep track of that hair…" she murmured as she followed her friend back inside.

Fionna's hair was long. I mean _long,_ 70 feet to be exact. You might be thinking it's impossible to keep track of that much hair, but after almost 15 years of having it drag on the ground behind you, she was able to manage. Fionna never left the tower once, she was fully capable of doing so, but she stayed inside for fear of angering her mother whom she loved dearly.

"So are you gonna ask her?" Cake asked; Fionna was vigorously painting her a new addition to her art gallery (which was technically the whole tower) which was a large space of empty wall that was covered by a curtain. She painted the scene background dark blue and painted green trees surrounding her tower with her sitting on the roof looking up at the sky, her golden hair cascading down the building, and in the sky where large splashes of yellows and oranges in the shapes of what looked like oversized stars. Fionna nodded at her friend's question without taking her eyes off of the painting, "Uh-huh, today will be the day. I'm going to ask her!" she said excitedly, and then she heard a cheery female voice from outside, "Fi-o-n-n-a! I'm B-a-ck!" she said in a sing-song voice, Fionna's eyes lit up and she turned to Cake, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement, "There she is!" she stood up and ran to the window, but stopped and turned around towards Cake, "Stay there and hide till I tell you to come out!" she said, Cake nodded and shrunk small enough to hide behind the curtain where the painting was, Fionna proceeded to the window, "Fio-n-n-a! I'm not getting any younger down here!" Fionna flung her hair out the window, "Coming mom!" she said, she placed her hair on a hook like a carabineer as her mother grabbed a hold of Fionna's hair as she pulled her up. After a minute or so, Fionna's mother entered the room through the window, "Welcome back mother." Fionna said out of breath, a large grin plastered on her face, Fionna's mother removed her hood. Her hair was jet black and reached down to her ankles, she had cobalt blue eyes and pale skin, and she wore a royal blue dress that fit in a way to show her curved figure with a light blue sash that went around her waist with a blue jeweled buckle. The young woman beamed at Fionna and wrapped her into a hug, "How are you my little flower?" The Ice woman asked, Fionna hugged her back, "I'm fine mom, but there's something I have to-""Fionna darling come here." She motioned Fionna to the mirror, with her hands on her shoulders, "You have grown into quite the beautiful young lady, my dear." Fionna blushed, "Oh look you're there too." Her mother said pointing her own reflection, she cackled, "Oh dearie I as only teasing!" she laughed, Fionna smiled, "Mother, I wanted to tell you something I want to tell you. I was saying next week is a really big day, and you cut me off, so I'm just gonna tell you: IT WILL BE MY BIRTHDAY, Tada!" Fionna said excitedly, the Ice woman raised an eyebrow, "And…?" Fionna sighed, "Mother, I'm turning 15, and there is something that I want…well I sort of _always _wanted it…" "Fionna, please, stop the mumbling, it's very annoying!" she sighed exasperated; "I want to see the floating lights!" her mother looked at her with a confused expression, "The floating _what_?" Fionna turned towards the curtained painting; "Cake!" she called out, her magic cat friend jumped out and pulled aside the curtain to reveal the night time painting. Fionna climbed the small set of stairs up to the painting, "The floating lights, I was wondering if you could take me to see them on my birthday." The pale woman stared at her with a blank expression, and laughed loudly as if she told a joke, Fionna looked at her confused, then her mother collected herself and spoke, "I can't do that my little Fi. Do you remember why I keep you here?" Fionna looked at the ground disappointedly, "'to keep me safe from the dangers of the outside world'…" _"Because…"_ her mother urged, Fionna sighed, "'Because I wouldn't last a minute out there'…" she finished, her mother stood up from the chair she sat in and embraced her, "That's my girl." She pulled back and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Fionna. My little flower." She hugged her again, "I love you more." Fionna said hugging her back, her mother smiled, "I love you most, my little Fi." She broke away and looked at the clock, "Oh dear me look at the time! I need to find things for dinner!" she pulled her hood over her head and went towards the window. Fionna stung her hair on to the hook again and lowered her mother down on the ground; "I'll be back in a while my little flower!" she called up to her. Fionna watched as her mother was out of sight and sighed, "I'll just be here…waiting." Cake jumped up next to her friend and stayed with her.

**Okay! 1****st**** chapter came out great, Btw I do NOT own Adventure time OR Tangled, I was just inspired to write this story, and I'm not going to go completely by the movie. I'm going to add a few things of my own here and there. You'll see! R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Chase

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

The boy looked out at the view from the roof of the castle in awe, _alright. I officially want a castle now_, he thought to himself smiling, but soon he would be able to get one, their target was almost in their possession, "Yo, pretty boy, are we going to do this or not?" the boy turned to his two twin accomplices, Jack and Cain, who were scowling at him impatiently with their scarred faces; Cain was the oldest, he had shaggy red hair with a scarred up face and sideburns, Jack was the younger brother with the same hair as his brother but he didn't have sideburns and wore an eye patch over his left eye, he was technically mute, and both of them were big and brawny. He slung his axe bass on the ground and walked towards them, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Don't get your underwear in a knot." He sighed cracking his fingers; they tied the rope around his waist and lowered him down slowly through the window towards their target: the Lost Princess's tiara. "Don't screw this up, Lee!" Cain hissed through his teeth before he left, Marshall Lee looked back up and raised an eyebrow, "Pft! Since when did I ever _screw up_?" he smirked.

They continued to lower him until he was level with the Tiara. Marshall looked up to see the guards had their backs turned to him, _perfect._ He thought; he grabbed the tiara and rested his elbow on the stone pedestal his head on his hand with the tiara in the other, one of the guards sneezed, "Hay fever?" Marshall asked, "Yeah." The guard answered, not realizing who spoke until he looked up and saw that Marshall was at the window already, "Hey-Wait! Wait!" Marshall looked down through the window with a smug look and saluted him with two fingers, and left.

The alarm bell went off in throughout the whole castle and the whole army was running through the corridors after the three thieves. Marshall grabbed his axe-bass and thrust it into the wall sliding down, creating a long crack into the brick wall with the two brothers following his lead sliding down the wall with their swords.

The three of them were already across the bridge to the kingdom when the captain of the guards was already at their tail; "GET BACK HERE LEE!" he screamed, Marshall turned around to the voice he knew oh too well, "NOT A CHANCE GUMBUTT!" he yelled back with a mocking laugh. The captain of the guards, Captain Bubba Gumball, was the highest ranked captain in Aaa, but had a fetish for wearing pink, and was the only soldier wearing it, which of course brought attention to most, _especially _to Marshall Lee, who teased him constantly whenever they were he was chased by him, which was often, which only made Gumball hate him even more, "We got him now Mo-Chro!" Gumball said to his black stallion triumphantly, who acknowledged his master with a quick grunt of agreement, Gumball turned to his two soldiers that were on either side of him, "Retrieve that tiara at any costs!" he yelled, "Yes sir!" Lord Monochromicorn gave the same command to the soldier horses both neighing back in confirmation.

The group of soldiers split up to pursue the thieves. Marshall and the others came across a cliff that blocked their way, he turned around, "Alright, you guys get me up there, and I'll pull you guys up." The twins looked at each other suspiciously and looked back at Marshall, "Give us the tiara first." Cain said, Marshall scoffed, "Out of all the times we've worked together you guys _still _don't trust me?" he asked acting hurt, they raised an eyebrow, Marshall scowled, "Ouch." He said and gave them a satchel that had the tiara in it. Marshall climbed up the twins' backs to the top of the small cliff; he turned around, "Now help us up, pretty boy!" Cain said, Marshall smirked, "Sorry guys." He held up the satchel mockingly, "My hands are full." He snatched the sack in the air and ran off, Cain felt around him noticing the satchel was gone, "_LEE!" _Cain yelled, but Marshall was out of sight.

After a while the guards caught up with Marshall. He ran through a tree that was split in half, cutting off the other soldiers, but Gumball and Monochromicorn were able to make it, leaving just the two of them to chase Marshall Lee alone, "Now we've got him-" Gumball said only to be kicked off his horse by Marshall himself, "Maybe next time Pinky!" he yelled over his shoulder, as he rode off on Mo-Chro, but abruptly stopped , the stallion looking over his shoulder with an angry look in his eye, Marshall gulped, "_crud._" He mumbled, the horse eyed the satchel that held the tiara and tried to grab at it, Marshall lifted it up in the air, preventing him from getting, "No, No…Don't even think about Bucky…" as soon as he said that the black horse bucked him off, falling with a thud, only to have him scramble up and run off, Lord M. stomped his hoof to the ground angrily and chased after him without his rider, "Jeez horse; _What is with you_?" Marshall yelled behind his shoulder as he sprinted as fast as he could until he stopped abruptly at the edge of a cliff 17 foot cliff, "Ugh! What's with all these _cliffs?" _he yelled, he looked back to see the black stallion tugging forcefully at the satchel, Marshall grabbed it and yanked on it hard enough for it to fly out of their grips, Marshall jumped in the and grabbed it in midair, with black horse following, and they both toppled down the cliff, separating from each other.

Lord M. stood up on his hooves again his mane and tail hung loosely down, their hair bands undone. He looked around trying to find Marshall Lee, but was now where to be seen, he put his snout to the ground to try and sniff him out. Marshall, who was hidden behind a large rock, stood up and leaned his hand against a vine covered rock, only to stumble right through it, "What the…?" the vines were a curtain over a small cave, in which he quickly hid in, he press his back against the wall, and saw the horse's shadow on the vines, he held his breath. After a moment or two, Lord M. left leaving the young thief alone, Marshall sighed with relief, "Whew… that was a close one…" he heard him neighing close by, and decided to make his way deeper into the tunnel, to find himself on the other side.

Marshall Lee looked up and found himself in awe, he found himself standing in a large meadow within a large canyon like area with a thin water fall pouring from the side, and in the center was a large tower which probably reached up to 80 feet, he turned around and heard Lord M. neigh again this time closer, so he ran his way up to the tower.

He stood at the foot of the tall building and looked up, the only entrance was at the top, he cracked his knuckles, "Well…I guess I'm just gonna have to climb this thing…" he reached for his belt and pulled out two throwing knives which he stuck into the wall, climbing it all the way to the top, aside from all the extra weight he had (His axe-bass and satchel).

After climbing the ridiculously tall tower, he jumped through the window and shut the doors panting, setting his bass down, he opened the satchel and smirked contently, "Finally…alone at last-"_BANGG! _Something metal hit him in the back of the head he suddenly became dizzy and fell to the floor unconscious.

**I guess you already know what's gonna happen next…or do you? Lol! I'll be posting soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal

**Fionna PoV**

"Fionna, _what the lump did you do?" _Cake exclaimed; Fionna gripped her frying pan tightly by the handle as she stared down at the unconscious form lying on the ground, "W-what …I don't know… I just…" Cake cautiously stepped towards the motionless figure; she bent her head to the side to get a better look at him, and her eyes widened, ears twitching, "It's a_ guy_." Fionna jumped, "What?" Cake looked up at her, "Come see for yourself." Fionna looked uneasily at her friend and hesitantly inched her way towards the figure, she poked the back of his neck with the handle of her frying pan a few times with no response; she looked back at Cake unsure, "Go on." She said. Fionna sighed and look back at the figure; she stepped forward and pushed the figure's head to the side to see his face. His long shaggy raven hair covered it, so she used the pan handle to move the stray locks aside. He face became scarlet. The figure was a handsome boy who looked to be about 18 years old, with raven black hair and long shaggy bangs, he was wearing a grey flannel shirt with sleeves that were rolled up to his elbows and ripped up jeans with worn out knee high brown leather boots. He had pale tan skin; and his face had a peaceful expression, as if he were just sleeping instead of having been hit in the head with a frying pan. Over all; he was pretty dang cute. She leaned in to get a closer look when his eyes shot open, revealing to be a crimson brown, and out of pure panic, she hit him in the head with her frying pan, again.

"Fi, you're gonna end up killing all his brain cells." Cake said, as Fionna tried to push the limp body of the once again unconscious boy into the wardrobe, Fionna scowled at her, "Okay, _less _criticism, and more _help _please?" she said in an irritated tone, Cake sighed and helped her friend push the boy into the empty wardrobe, and closed it quickly before he fell out of it for the umpteenth time. Cake held the door as Fionna shoved a chair against the door handles so it wouldn't open, and looked at the ground trying to process what had happened, "Okay, okay…I've got a guy in my closet…I've…got a …_guy _in my _closet_!" she said excitedly, "Cake I've got a _guy _in my _closet!" _Cake gave her a funny look, "Uh…yeah I can see that…did you hit your head or something… 'cuz since when are you excited about hiding some dude in your closet?" Fionna turned to Cake, "Don't you see Cake? I just confronted someone from the _outside world_! Once I show mother that I can take care of myself, she's going to have to let me out of this tower!" then it dawned on Cake what her long haired friend was getting at, but she quickly doubted her strategy, "But how do you think she's going to react once she sees a _guy _in your closet? Don't you think she'll freak out?" but before Fionna could answer she heard a voice from outside, "Fi-o-o-nna! Let down your ha-a-i-r!" She sang, Fionna ran to the window and once again hauled her mother up the tower. As soon as her mother came inside Fionna confronted her, "Um…mother I was thinking a lot about what you said…" "Fionna I thought we already dropped that conversation." She said sternly, but Fionna urged her, "Yes but mother, I just wanted to tell you-"she said putting her hand on the chair that held the doors closed, "Fionna, please just let it go." She said getting irritated, "But mother-""No means no, you are not leaving here! Now drop it!" she snapped, Fionna jumped at her mother's response, the woman's face softened and she flopped onto the velvet armchair, squeezing the bridge of her nose, "Great…now _I'm _the bad guy…" Fionna fiddled with her thumbs, "I just wanted to say, that I wanted that special paint you got me once for my birthday, this year." Her mother looked up at her and sighed, "But that is a seven day journey." Fionna's heart sank, her mother stood up and hugged her, "But I will do it for you. I love you my little Fi." Fionna hugged her back, "I love you more." "I love you most."

When her mother left, Fionna removed the chair from the doors of the wardrobe, she stood a large distance away from the doors as she took a lock of her hair, tossed it forward as it gripped the door knobs and she pulled it open, only to have Cake be there to catch the falling boy in the wardrobe with a thud.

**Marshall PoV.**

Marshall's head throbbed with pain, he felt dizzy and disoriented, and he suddenly felt something soft drag across his nose, his nose twitched, he felt it a few more times but chose to ignore it, that's when he felt something sharp drag quickly across his face, his head shot up wide awake, _"what the-?" _ "Cake, you didn't have to _scratch _him!" A young female voice whispered loudly, "What? He's not _bleeding, _it was just a little scrape!" he heard another female voice whisper back, but it sounded older, he groaned and shook his head trying to shake the pain off, he looked down and found himself tied to a chair in a golden substance, he struggled for a moment, then he looked down to see what he was tied in, "What is this…is this…_hair_?" "St-struggling is…struggling is pointless!" the young female voice stuttered, he followed where the hair led, only to end in the shadows where a small figure stood, he squinted his eyes, "What…?" the figure stepped hesitantly forward into the light, first a foot and then a small girl came into the light. She looked to be no older than 14, she wore a dress with a royal blue corset top with a light blue skirt, and she had sapphire blue eyes that burned with boldness that was bigger than she was, and she had rich golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back, and around the room, that eventually ended to his tied up form, he stared almost in awe when he saw her, despite her young age, she had a certain beauty that emanated from her, it took all of his will power not to turn red, she held a frying pan up as if ready to hit him with it, she scowled at him, "I don't know why you're here, but I'm not afraid of you." She took a step closer, "Who are you, and how did you find me?" she asked, he was still staring at her like an idiot, "Uh…" was all he could manage, she gripped the pan handle and stepped closer, "I _said_: who_ are _you_, _and _how _did you_ find me?" _she said firmly, he was snapped out of his trace and cleared his throat, "Who is asking?" he asked in a deep firm voice, she scowled, "I asked you first." She snapped, then he smirked, he decide to take advantage of the situation, so he said in a mock gentlemen's tone , "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Hi." He broke his gentleman like tone when he said 'hi' and gave her his most charming smile, "How ya doin'?" the girl tried to look past his enticing smile, but couldn't help but turn pink, "The name's Marshall Lee." She scoffed and pointed the pan at his face, "Who else knows where I am?" she asked, Marshall Lee rolled his eyes, "Listen Goldie locks-" "_Fionna." _She corrected, "Whatever." He said, "Listen; I was in a situation, ran off, came across your tower and…" he looked around, "Oh-no, where is my satchel? And where's my bass?" he demanded, she crossed her arms and smirked, "I hid your satchel. But your…wait was your bass a red axe?" she asked seeming confused, "Uh, yeah. Where is it?" he said, "It's over there." She said pointing to the window, "It was too heavy for me to move." "Okay, now where's my satchel?" She smirked, "I'm not telling." She said. He scanned around the room for a moment, "It's in that pot isn't it."

_BANNG!_

Marshall woke up to have another scratch on his face; "Will you _stop _that?" He looked up at the girl, who had a triumphant look on her face, "_Now _I've hidden it where you can't find It." She walked around him, he looked at her, "Why are you here _Marshall Lee_?" she asked, "Are you here for my hair? To cut it? To sell it?" "What? No! The only thing I want to do is get out of it, _literally_!" he said struggling against her locks, she looked at him confused, "Are…are you telling me the truth?" "Yes! Why in the world would I want with your hair? Look; I saw a tower, I was being chased, I climbed it, end of story. Now can you let me go?" she looked at him suspiciously, then Cake came out from behind her shoulder, climbed down her arm, and sat on his lap and looked him straight in the eye, eyes narrowed, "You better not be lyin' if you know what's good for you." She hissed, she turned back to Fionna, flicking her tail to the corner indicating for her to meet her there, she jumped off his lap and met up in the corner with her friend, he could make out what they were saying, "I know I need someone to take me…I _know _he's telling the truth…no, it's not because he's really cute…even though he is, well that's not my point…!" after a moment or two she turned around and ran up a small flight of stairs to a painting which was covered with a curtain, "look this way." She tugged her tresses spinning Marshall around in her direction, "Do you know what these are?" she asked pointing at the painting; he shrugged nonchalantly, "You mean the lantern thing they do every year for the princess? Yeah I do." She turned to her cat friend, "I knew they weren't stars…" she cleared her throat and turned to him, "Something brought you here Marshall Lee, call it what you will; Fate, Destiny…" "A psycho horse?" "So I've decided to make a deal with you." "A horrible decision really—" "In five days; they will light the night sky with these _lanterns, _you will act as my guide and take me to see them, and return me home safely, then and only then, will I return your bag." She said, "That is my deal." Marshall chuckled, "You're a persistent little one aren't you? Well, no-can-do, you see; the kingdom and I aren't really on good terms I should say, so you can stop with the tough girl act and be a good little girl and give back—" "Listen, Marshall Lee," she jumped off the small ledge and yanked her tresses forward, before he could fall face fist into the ground, she stopped the chair with her hand and leaned in closely with a stern look on her face, "You can tear this tower apart, _brick _by _brick_, but without _my_ help, you will _never _find your precious satchel." She said in a low firm voice, he looked into her bold blue eyes for a moment and sighed, "So I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, you give me my bag?" she nodded, "I never lie, and I_ never_ break a promise." Cake was on Fionna's shoulder, shake her head mouthing, _she never does,_ he raised an eyebrow, she scowled, then he rolled his eyes in defeat, "_Fine_, I'll take you to see the lanterns…" he grumbled, she let go of the chair, "Really?" he fell face first into the floor, _thud_, "Oh my Glob…" she said lifting him up, "I think you broke my nose…" he murmured.

**Few! That took me **_**hours **_**to write, well it's done! Hope you like it, R&R please! Luv ya guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Escape

**Fionna PoV.**

"Do you take that thing everywhere you go?" Fionna asked, the boy had slung his axe instrument over his shoulder, and shrugged, "Yeah, always have. Why?" Fionna looked at the ground, "Well isn't it heavy?" he turned for the door, "Got used to it after a while." He said, he jumped on the windowsill, Fionna stepped forward, "Wait a minute, I can lower you down-""Don't worry, I've been doing this for years." He took his axe off and jumped out the window, Fionna squeaked with surprise and looked out the window to see Marshall slide down the walls of the tower with his axe and reach the ground safely, she stared at him in awe, he pulled his instrument out of the wall and looked up, "You coming Goldie Locks?" he called up, she huffed and strung her hair through the hook, she looked back at her home one last time, _maybe I shouldn't, _she thought, she shook her head, _no! You've been dreaming about this your whole life! Don't back down! _"Fi, you ready?" Cake asked, she wrapped her stretchy arms around Fionna's shoulders, she nodded, gripping her hair tightly and leaning over the edge, "Haven't got all day, Blondie!" Marshall called, Fionna stuck her tongue out, "Quiet you!" she snapped, he rolled his eyes and smirked, "Hey if you're afraid of falling I'll catch you." He teased, she sighed and looked back at Cake, "You ready?" Cake tightened her grip around her shoulders and nodded, Fionna gripped her hair and jumped out the window and slid down her rope like hair, all the way down until she was less than a foot off the ground she stopped, she looked down at the grass, hesitantly, Marshall laughed, "It's alright, it's just grass, it's not going to hurt you." She gripped her hair unsurely, Marshall sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Here," he held out his hand for her to take, "C'mon you're gonna be okay." She thought for a moment and let one hand let go of her hair and took his hand, she let go of her hair and stepped on the ground and tripped into his arms, "Whoa!" he laughed, "first step on dry land and gives a clumsy entrance!" she blushed and pushed away from him, but looked down at the grass, it felt soft and cool under her feet she smiled, then she looked up to see him stifle a laugh she turned away in a huff and walked away, _he was probably just a boy-toy with other girls_, she thought, as she tugged the rest of her hair to follow her and walked towards the tunnel entrance taking in each step at a time, getting a feeling for the grass, "He sure is flirty with you, despite the fact you were pretty rough with him," Cake whispered into her ear, Fionna sighed, "He probably lost so many brain cells, his head's a little screwy." She giggled, "I can hear you." Marshall said, right behind her into her ear, Cake shrieked and dug her claws into her skin, "Ow! Cake!" she turned around and scowled, "Watch it, Marshall Lee!" she snapped and trudged on, Cake was still shaking, but sheathed her claws, she leaned in closer and whispered quiet enough for only the two of them could hear, "Fionna, I really don't like that boy…" she said, "I know Cake, but we're only going to be with him for 5 days, so hold on, okay?" Cake looked back at Marshall unsurely and sighed, "I just hope so…" she murmured.

As they entered the forest, Fionna looked around in awe at the tall trees, the birds, and the small animals; she was like a little kid in a candy store. She messed around with Cake and rolled in the grass. But, she had reoccurring…mood swings, which Marshall had to endure; the _whole _time.

**10 minutes Later…**

"I can't believe I did this! I feel so _free_!" She gasped, "Mother would be so furious…oh, that's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her right?" Fionna said plucking the petals of a lotus flower happily. Marshall watched her talk to herself; he gave her a weird look.

**20 minutes Later…**

"Oh my Glob…this would _kill _her!" Fionna whimpered as she hid in a small cave rocking back in forth in despair. Marshall sighed, _wow,_ he thought.

**30 minutes Later…**

"THIS IS SO _FUN_!" She squealed as she ran around kicking leaves in the air, several ending up in Marshall's face, he grunted in annoyance.

**40 minutes Later…**

"I; am a horrible daughter. That's it; I'm going back." She had climbed a tree and rested her head against the trunk, her hair dangling to the side, touching the ground, Marshall was getting creeped out by her mood swings.

**50 minutes Later…**

"I'm never going back!" Fionna cried as she rolled down the hill getting wrapped in her hair, giggling and laughing like a five year old; Marshall leaned against a tree and chuckled.

**55 minutes Later…**

"I am a _despicable_ human being!" Fionna sobbed into the ground, Marshall sighed exasperated and flopped backwards on the ground into the grass.

**1 hour Later…**

"Woo Hoo! Best day EVER!" Fionna swung around a tree on her hair like a swing, as Marshall waited for her at the bottom of a tree, watching her swing around.

**Later…**

"I can't help but notice you're a little at war with yourself…" he said as he looked down at the crying girl, she turned her head and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, "What?" she said, Marshall shrugged, "I'm only picking bits and pieces; over protective mom, forbidden road trip…are you really okay with that?" she stood up abruptly and rubbed her eyes, "Of course I'm fine with it! I've been dreaming about this day my whole life!" she said, Marshall sighed and crossed his arms , and looked up in thought, "Well…I guess this is part of growing; a little rebellion and freedom…hey you're hitting puberty…" she gave him a scowl, he laughed again, "Look, she won't be back in a week, and the lanterns won't come in 5 days, so you're going to end up returning me home two days before she comes back." She said, he exhaled, "Fine, we can go. But there's one stop we have to take." He took her hand and pulled her along. Fionna blushed as Cake appeared on her shoulder, once again the size of a tea cup, "You better watch that boy, Fi, who knows what he could be up to…" they both looked back up to the raven haired boy, he didn't seem to hear, Fionna sighed, "Who knows, Cake, who knows…" she murmured.

**Ice Queen PoV.**

Lord M. sniffed the ground relentlessly looking for the renegade thief, Marshall Lee, he had him within his sight, and he lost him. He heard a rustle from behind him, his head shot up, he trotted quickly behind a boulder, as he heard the footsteps grow closer; he jumped out grunting with triumph, only to find that he had startled the Ice Queen, she yelped with surprise, but relaxed once she saw what it was, "oh, a lone palace horse…" she said with a sigh, then she realized, "But…where is your rider?" She whispered under her breath, her eyes widened, "_Fionna…" _she turned back to the direction she came had come, "Fionna!" she yelled in a desperate tone, she turned and ran off leaving a confuse Monochromicorn alone in the forest.

The Ice woman ran back to the tower, stopping at the bottom, heart racing with panic, "Fionna! Let down your hair!" she called up trying to keep calm; no response. "Fionna?" she called again; still no response. Panic over taking her, she rushed around the tall structure to a vine covered wall, she tore away the leafy curtain to reveal loose stones and bricks, she grabbed the nearest brick and stone yanking open another entrance into the tower, led up by a long swirling staircase, she ran all the way up the dark stairway, tripping on her skirts on the way up, until she hit the ceiling, she used her shoulder to pop out a loose tile-brick into the tower. She climbed out of the hole and ran up to Fionna's room, "_Fionna?"_ she yanked the covers off her bed to find it empty, she looked in her room, the windows, but unable to find her golden haired daughter. She stood in the middle of her room breathing heavily; she ran her long thin fingers through her long black hair, shaking from panic. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glint in one of the steps of the staircase, she cocked her head to the side walking towards the sparkling object, she kneeled down and tore the top off of the step to reveal a brown leather bag, she grabbed the bag and opened it taking out the lost princess's tiara, her eyes widened and flung it to the floor as if it had burst into flames, she stared at it as if it were about to attack her, she reached into the bag again and found a crumpled piece of paper, she unwrinkled it to reveal a WANTED poster with a picture of a handsome young boy with raven hair and enticing eyes, she narrowed her eyes. She had no other choice: she had to use _it._

She walked to her room and opened the wardrobe that she had not opened in almost 15 years, to reveal a golden crown with three red rubies in it, resting on a small blue pillow, she sighed leaning on the wardrobe doors, "I thought I would never have to wear this again…" she gingerly picked the tiara and put it on her head. Immediately, her black ankle long hair turned snowy white, and she pale skin turned to an icy blue color as if she had been frozen, and her eyes had turned into piercing, ice cold silver.

She opened her nightstand drawer and took out a silver dagger with a blue leather handle. She inspected the sharp blade hungrily and looked down at the poster that was in her other hand disdainfully, "Let's see how this will end for you …" she looked at it closely, and smirked, "But I won't be alone in your _extermination._" She crumpled the poster as it froze into a thick block of ice in her hand, "You'll see what happens to those who take what is mine." She dropped the ice on the ground as it shattered into pieces.

"I'll find you…_Marshall Lee_."

And for the first time in almost 15 years, the most feared villainess in Aaa, had returned.

_The Ice Queen._


	5. Chapter 5 Marceline

**Marshall PoV.**

"Marceline, hey Marceline; open up!" Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee had left the forest and arrived at a cave with a small pink house built inside of it, Marshall was on the porch banging on the door impatiently, after a couple more hits on the door, they heard a muffled grumble come from the other side, "Alright, _alright_! I'm coming already!" said a female voice, Marshall saw Fionna shift uneasily at the unfriendly response until he heard the click of the locks and the red door swung open, "What?" in the doorway was a girl who looked to be roughly Marshall's age with messy knee length raven hair, pale skin, and crimson brown eyes, she was wearing a grey tank top with ripped up jeans and reddish brown cowboy boots, her appearance was nearly identical to Marshall's. She was Marceline; Marshall's older twin sister. She rubbed her eyes and they widened when she saw who was at her door, she beamed, "Marshy!" she squealed and tackled Marshall into a hug, he grunted at the impact, the wind knocked out of him, "Marshy! You should have visited sooner! You shouldn't make your big sister wait!" she cried, still grinning, Fionna giggled at him, his face turned pink, "Marcy! Now isn't the time! I need to talk to you!" she got off him and laughed, helping him on to his feet, "Sorry Marshy-""Don't call me that." she grumbled turning his pink face away, Marceline giggled and turned to Fionna, "And who's this?" Fionna looked a Marceline and blushed, she was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen, "I-I'm Fionna…" she stuttered, Marceline beamed at her, showing off her perfectly white teeth, she turned back to her brother and smirked, the exact smirk Marshall had, "She's cute. Is she your new girlfriend?" she giggled, Marshall turned red, "What? No! I'm only here because I… need your help…" he mumbled at the end, she crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, "With what? You need relationship advice?" she smirked, "No. with this…" he motioned towards Fionna which Cake came out on cue carrying the rest of her long golden tresses, Marceline gasped, and put her index finger to her mouth looking at the small girl with long hair, "Blending in." he said, she bit her lip, "Oh…I see." She opened the door motioning for them to come in.

"Here, try these on; we'll leave you alone to change." Marceline tossed Fionna some clothes and left her alone in the room to change, she closed the door and turned to her younger brother, "So, you're saying, that girl, has been isolated in that _tower_ for _how _long?" Marshall crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "She says she's been in that she's lived there her whole life," he sighed; "Why she asked?" he shrugged, "Over protective mom." Marceline raised her eyebrows, "To the extremes, over protective…" she said, "Anyway; she says she wants to see the lanterns, and I'm taking her." Marceline laughed, "Since when have you been the nice guy?" he scoffed, "We made a deal; I take her to see the lanterns, she gives me back my…belongings." Marceline gave him a concerned look, she knew what that meant; "What did you steal this time…?" he shrugged nonchalantly, "Just the tiara of the Lost Princess." Marceline's jaw dropped, "You _what?_ You mean you actually _pulled through_ with it?" she asked completely dumbfounded, her brother smirked, "Sure." He said, she crossed her arms, "And; you lost it to a 14 year old girl?" he frowned and turned away, she chuckled, "I know you Marshall; you're not the type of person who gives in _that _easily, though. What persuaded you?" He frowned and felt the lump on the back of his head, "I'd rather not talk about it…" he said frowning at the memory, that's when Cake stepped in with a sly grin on her face, "Let's just say he lost a few brain cells, but he avoided brain damage." Cake said, fiddling with the frying pan Fionna brought with them, she eyed him mischievously, Marshall flinched, Marceline stifled a laugh, apparently catching on to what happened, "Want some ice?" she offered, still laughing, Marshall flopped on her hard couch, "_Please."_ He groaned, Marceline and Cake gave each other knowing looks and laughed.

**Fionna PoV.**

"I'm done." Fionna called from the other room, Marceline poked her head through the door, "Don't be shy, c'mon!" she urged, "Okay I'm coming." Marceline led Fionna into the living room smiling, "Cake, how do I look?" Cake looked up; Fionna was wearing a light blue ¾ sleeved shirt, a dark blue skort that went an inch above the knees, and thigh-high tube socks with light blue stripes with shiny black Mary-Jane shoes, her ridiculously long hair still cascading around the other room, "Oh, Fi, you look _beautiful._" Fionna blushed, Marceline nodded and turned to her brother, who had a bag of ice on his face, "What do you think Mar?" he removed the bag and looked up at the petite girl, and his eyes widened, "Wow. Um…She looks…" he didn't know what to say, and then he just shrugged, "Normal?" Marceline sighed with disappointment, she expecting more of a reaction from him, then she turned to Fionna inspecting her, her hand on her chin, "Now; we need to do something about that hair…" "Just chop it off." Marshall offered bluntly, Fionna jumped, "No! I can't do that…" Marceline scowled at him, "Marshall! Don't just put something like that out there!" he chuckled, "Whatever. I was just kidding." He mumbled. Marceline turned back to Fionna, "Sorry about that, now let's see…" she thought for a moment and then she snapped her fingers, "Got it! Wait here." She left the room into her bedroom and came back a moment later with a white hat with bunny ears, "Here, we can stuff your hair in here." Fionna looked back at her 70 foot long hair, "Um…how…?" She looked doubtful, "Don't worry, this is a special kind of hat, it can hold anything, even your hair." She stated, she stepped behind Fionna and pulled it onto her head, and started the long (time wise and literally) process of stuffing her hair into the hat.

**20 minutes later…**

"There we go." Marceline put her hands on her hips smiling again, and Cake grinned, "Um…do I look okay?" Fionna asked, the two older girls smiled, "You look great Fi. Look in the mirror." She turned around and looked in the tall mirror in the other room; the rabbit hat was buttoned tightly around her head, and all of her hair was tucked into it, except one stray lock that cascaded down the right side of her face, she looked like any other normal girl. She tugged at the stray lock and smiled, "Thanks Marceline!" she beamed, the older girl smiled kindly at the small girl and put her hand on her head, "You're welcome, Fi." She turned back to Marshall, "Okay Mar, she's ready." He took the ice pack off his face and raised his eyebrows, "She looks…" Marceline gave him a look to make his say more, "Great." She gave him a satisfied smile and Fionna blushed, he stood up, "Okay, let's go-""Hold on Marshall." She grabbed an axe shaped instrument that was similar to Marshall's and slung it over her shoulder, "I'm coming with you." She said, his jaw dropped, "What? No!" he said, she rolled her eyes, "C'mon Mar; we're going to the kingdom, and _someone _has to watch out for you to keep you from getting in trouble." She said, "I can take care of myself, thank you." He snapped, "Oh c'mon! What's it going to take for me to come with you!" she whined, Fionna walked up to him and pointed the frying pan in Marshall's face, he flinched and stepped back, "I will use this." she warned, he raised his hands in surrender, "_Fine_! She can come. Just put that dang thing away!" he snapped, Fionna smirked with pleasure and walked out the door, Marceline looked at her in awe and turned to Cake, "Where can I get one of those?" Cake laughed and they walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6 Escapes and Back Stories

**Fionna PoV.**

**1 Day Later…**

"_This_ is where you needed to go?" Marshall asked his sister, she shrugged, "I have a gig here, and there's a short cut to the kingdom through here." She said. They had arrived at a rickety old pub that that was consumed in vines and moss, and the paint was old and chipped; the sign read _"The Snuggly Duckling",_ Marshall raised an eyebrow at the name, "_Really?" _he said, Marceline shrugged, "Well at least I have a _job._" She snapped, Marshall groaned, Fionna giggled at the two, "They really are brother and sister." She giggled to Cake, "Mm-hm." She said nodding.

As soon as they entered the old pub, all eyes were turned on them; most of the customers were big and brawny, most of them being either thugs or thieves, of course, this made Fionna uncomfortable, she gripped her frying pan tightly, her hands shaking and Cake shrinking small enough to hide in the crook of her neck, Marshall smirked at her, he turned to Fionna, "You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose." He breathed through his nose, "Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, that's part man-smell and the other part is _really bad_ man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?" he said wrapping an arm around a now terrified Fionna, he was enjoying this, Marceline rolled her eyes, then a hand slapped against the wall stopping them in their tracks; a big brawny man with a scraggly brown beard, a bear fur vest, and a metal helmet, scowled at them, his eyes resting on Marshall Lee, then he smirked, "This you?" he said in a deep hoarse voice, Marshall looked at what he was pointing at, he peered around the man to see his hand was covering it, he moved his hand aside to see his wanted poster, Fionna looked at him surprised, Marshall rolled his eyes completely exasperated, then someone grabbed his shoulders and held him against the wall, "Oh Crap!" he yelled he looked over at Marceline who was nonchalantly munching on an apple sitting herself on the bar table watching, "A little help here?" he called towards his sister, she shrugged, "Not my problem." She said turning away, Marshall looked at her with a shocked look on his face, the thugs held him down; one looked up at man with a red beard, "Get the guards." He said, the other nodded and ran out the door, "I'm gonna use the reward money to buy me a new hook." One said, "NO! _I _need the money!" said another, "No, I need it! I'm broke." They all started tugging at him until they were all holding him down against the wall, and the thug with the hook raised his good hand to sock him in right in the face, Marshall turned his face away to brace himself for pain, Fionna tried to pull them away from him, failed miserably, she looked up to see a some kind of branch sticking out of the wall, she took off her hat, her hair falling to the ground in a big heap, she grabbed the end of her tresses and used it as a rope to grab a hold of the branch, as her hair wrapped around it, she pulled it back as hard as she could she aimed it for the thug's head, as soon as her aim was right, she let it go with a snap, smacking the thug in the back of his head before he could assault Marshall, everyone, including Marceline froze and stared at the small blonde girl, "Put him down!" she commanded, Marshall looked at her dumbfounded, as did the other thugs, she sighed and tried to calm herself, "Okay, I don't know where the lump I am, but I need him because he is going to take me to see the lanterns which I've been dreaming to go see my _whole_ _life_! Have some _humanity_! Haven't you ever had a dream before? Because if you turn him in, you'll ruin mine!" she cried, completely out of breath, the thug who was hit in the head lowered his fist, and turned to her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he sighed and turned to Marshall with a scowl on his face, "This true?" he asked Marshall, he nodded, "Yeah." He said, the thug with the hook laughed, "You're lucky your little girl friend saved you this time," he growled through his teeth, "but since you're helping her fulfill her dream, I'm gonna let you go, just this once." They all let him go, dispersing away from him, Fionna ran towards him, "You okay?" she asked, but before he could answer, the thug with the red beard returned, "I got the gaurds!" "_Oh crap…not again." _ Marshall groaned, Fionna instinctively grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind the bar table, Marceline turned around and looked over the table, "Whatever you do; don't make a _noise_." She said seriously, Fionna nodded, Cake on her shoulder again, and her hair hugged tight to her chest, Fionna was scared, she didn't know what to do, she heard the door bang open, "Where's Lee?" a young voice called out, the room was silent for a moment, until Marceline broke the silence, "What's it to you?" she asked calmly, he heard boots clack against the floor boards towards Marceline's direction, "What are you staring at Gumball." She said flatly, Fionna heard him scoff, and him turning around, "Search the place! Find Lee and bring him here!" Fionna saw Marshall Lee peek over the table top, his eyes widened and he sat back down, "What is it?" she asked, he scowled at the floor, "We got to get out of here…" he mumbled, she turned around and looked over the table to see two red headed brawny men shackled together, one had sideburns, the other had an eye patch, Marshall pulled her down, "Don't let them see you!" he snapped, he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Marceline looking at them, she motioned them silently to the other end of the bar table, she removed a rug to reveal a hidden hatch under it, she opened it quietly, and looked at the two, "You guys go through here and make your way to the city; I'll meet you there tomorrow." She whispered, Fionna looked at the older girl with a worried look on her face, "What about you?" Marcy laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now go on." She said motioning to the hatch, Fionna hesitated then she and Cake gathered the rest of her hair and slipped through the entrance.

**Marshall PoV.**

Marshall was about the hop in before Marceline stopped him, "Hold on Marsh." She said he stopped and looked at his sister, "I need you to promise me that you'll keep that girl safe, you hear me?" he nodded, she hugged her brother one last time, "I love you, Mar." he hugged her back, "I'll see you soon." He said, she let go and winked at him as she stood up and left. Marshall jumped through the the entrance, closing the hatch behind him, only to have Fionna and Cake waiting for him at the bottom with a torch.

"So… what was that about?" Fionna asked him as they walked through the dark tunnel, "What was what?" He asked, "What Marceline told you." He thought for a moment, _I need you to promise me that you'll keep that girl safe, you hear me? _"Nothing." He lied, Fionna wasn't buying it, but she left it alone, "But that was pretty impressive what you did back there with the whole hair and that branch thing." "I know!" Fionna said excitedly, but she caught herself, "I know." She said trying to sound nonchalant, he gave her a funny look and proceeded to walk on, torch in hand, passing the occasional skeleton here and there, Fionna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "So…Marshall, where are you from?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, I don't do back stories, though I've become _very _interested in yours." She raised an eyebrow, "Though I can't ask about the mom," "Nope." "The hair…" "Uh-uh." "And frankly I'm too scared to ask about the badger…" "_Cat_." Cake corrected, "Nuance." Marshall said, "But my question is; if you wanted to see the lanterns so bad," Marshall stopped walking, "why didn't you do before?" he asked, Fionna stopped and looked at Cake nervously, "Um…well, it's uh…." She was cut short when they heard a low rumbling coming from the tunnel, Fionna turned around, her eyes becoming wide, "Uh…Marshall…?" she said, then the source came into view, it was the guards, "Marshall…!" Marshall turned around his eyes widening, he grabbed Fionna's shoulder and pushed her forward, "Run." He said, Gumball was right behind them; "Run!" he yelled, Cake and Fionna gathered the rest of her hair and ran for their lives to the end of the tunnel. "We're almost there!" Marshall said as they reached the end, into the daylight, only to be stopped at the edge of a cliff, "Oh my Glob! What is with all these flipping _cliffs?" _Marshall yelled, they heard yelling behind them only to have the guards barge in after them, _they must have found the hatch! _Marshall thought, then he saw a girl with them, he looked closely, it was Marceline, he boiled with anger, Gumball smirked, "I've waited a long time for this Lee." Marshall gritted his teeth, "Let. Go. Of. My. Sister. Now!" he growled, Marceline shook her head, and then Lord M. stepped in front of her, a triumphant gleam in his eye, "Here!" Fionna thrust her frying pan into Marshall's stomach, grabbed her hair and threw it up in the air, clinging onto a beam, yanked on it to tighten it and jumped off the cliff swinging to the other side over the river below them, she looked back to see Marshall in a situation. The guards advanced towards him swords drawn, and out of pure instinct, he used the frying pan. One swung at him he ducked and slammed the pan into his face, the lieutenant swung at him too only to be blocked and then knocked unconscious like the other, and finally he came face to face with Gumball, who unfortunately does not learn, who swung at him head on only to be hit right in the face; and this was all done in less than 6 seconds. He stared down in amazement at the frying pan, "Oh, mama! I have got to get me one of these!" then a sword pointed at him, "Marsh watch out!" Marceline and Fionna said in unison, he turned around ready to fight when he saw that his opponent was Lord M, he looked at the horse confused until he engaged him into battle, Sword against frying pan, man against horse, Marshall felt ridiculous, "You should know this is the _strangest _thing I've _ever _done!" he yelled, then the horse found his blind spot and slashed his arm, Marshall dropped the frying pan and gripped his arm, "Not fair dang it…!" he said through his teeth, the all of a sudden Marceline jumped onto Lord M and tugged at his reins, "You leave my baby brother alone!" she yelled, he neighed in distress and he toppled sideways as Marceline jumped off his back, Fionna tossing her hair to the other side for them to grab on to, "Grab on!" she called, then Marshall grabbed onto her hair and looked back at his sister, "Marceline, c'mon!" but as soon as he said that, he saw the last two people he wanted to see; it was Jack and Cain. Marceline looked down at the unconscious Gumball and grabbed him, "Marceline what the lump are you doing?" he yelled, she looked up at him, "They'll kill him if he stays! And besides; he could be our hostage!" he was about to protest when Fionna yelled, "We gotta go!" she yelled, he rolled his eyes, and jumped of the cliff unfortunately missing the cliff and falling into the river, pulling Fionna in with them, being dragged by the current.

**Fionna PoV.**

Half way down the river, Cake turned into a raft for all of them to fit in and eventually made it to land, safe and sound. They set up camp separately for the boys and girls, Marceline was watching over Gumball as he slept, making sure he didn't run off when he woke up. It was getting dark so Fionna and Cake set up a fire, since both Marceline and Marshall were unable to do it. "Marshall, give me your arm." Fionna said, he gripped his arm, "Why?" he asked, she rolled her eyes, "Just bring it over here…" "Ow!" he winced, Fionna jumped, "I'm sorry!" he sighed, "it's fine…" he said, she gingerly took his arm into her hands and started to wrap her hair around his wound, "Um…you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your hair around my injured arm, Ack!" he winced, "Sorry!" she said, he smiled at her with his dazzling smile, she turned away and blushed, she sighed, "What I'm about to do…don't…don't freak out…" she said cautiously, he nodded, then she closed her eyes and started to sing:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

Marshall watched in amazement as her golden hair started to glow from her head snaking its way to his arm. He singing voice was beautiful, and it shocked him that such a beautiful voice could come from this small girl, he looked over at Cake who was smiling smugly and pointing at her arm, that's when I knew:

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine….._

Once she was done singing she looked up at him timidly as he carefully untied her hair from his arm, and was left completely speechless; his wound was gone. He didn't know what to say, his mouth opened to probably yell, "Don't freak out!" she said quickly starting to panic at his reaction, he stopped and started to laugh nervously, "What? What, I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? I'm just amazed at your hair and what magical qualities it possesses how long has it been doing that?" he asked rocking back and forth from shock, Fionna shrugged, "I don't know; forever, I guess…mother said that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it; saying that they wanted it for themselves. But once it's cut; it turns normal blonde and loses its power." She showed him a short lock of yellow blond hair that contrasted from the rest of it, she sighed, and tugged at her bangs, "A gift like that has to be protected, that's why my mother never…I mean, I never…" he looked at her concerned, "You never left that tower." He finished, she gave him an apologetic look, "And you're still going _back_?" he said concernedly, "No." she said, then she looked down, "Yes…?" she sighed in frustration and buried her face into her hands, "It's complicated." Cake nuzzled closely to her friend to comfort her, there was a brief silence and Fionna peeked through her fingers, taking her hands off her face and running her hands through her hair and flattening it out, "So…you still haven't told me your story." She said smiling, he laughed, "Yeah, I'll save you the depressing story of poor Marshall Lee and his sister." She scooted closer to him to show her interest, he chuckled, "Well, Marcy and I always had to look out for each other when we were kids, we ran away from our abusive parents, and tried to make a better future for ourselves." He laughed at the memory, and then he continued, "But there was this one day when I was 13 that I just, you know, I wanted to make a name for myself, so I left Marceline at home, and well..." He said shrugging, he sighed, Fionna looked at him concerned, "Is that why you took on thieving?" He sighed, and fell backwards laying on the grass looking at the sky, Fionna followed looking in his direction, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. And it worked; now I'm the most wanted criminal in the land of Aaa…" Fionna sat up, "I don't think you're a criminal." She said, he scoffed, "I think of you as my friend." She smiled; he turned his head in her direction and blushed, he sat up abruptly, "I think I'll go check up on Marcy and get more fire wood…" he stood up and was about to walk away, "Hey Marshall." He stopped and turned around, "I meant what I said; about you being my friend. Don't ever forget that." She said, he smiled and felt his now healed arm and looked back up at her, "Well then you'd be the first." He said, and walked away, Fionna watched him leave when he heard a voice behind her, "Well, I thought he'd never leave." Fionna turned around and her eyes widened, "Mother…?"


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note

**Hello pplz! It's me V.P. Freya, I hope you are liking the story so far, I am honestly proud of it, even though I have been writing from morning till like…well…morning I guess, so anyway, I know I'm kinda going by the movie a bit, but what the heck, I LOVE THE MOVIE! But honestly I was hoping for this to be a little more…original, and longer, like 15 chapters long, but I guess it's going to be probably 9 or 10 chapters long. So I just wanted to put that out there, so R&R pleez! They help me write! Luv ya guys!**

**-Vampire Princess Freya**


	8. Chapter 8 Mother Knows Best

**Ice Queen PoV.**

***Flashback* At the Bar…**

The Ice Queen watched through the window as Fionna and the raven haired boy hid behind the bar table and escaped through the secret hatch, she narrowed her silver eyes at them and pulled her blue hood over her head, then a short drunken man stumbled through the door mumbling to himself when he saw her his eyes widened, "Whoaaaa! Somebody get me a glass! 'Cuz I just found me a tall drink of water." He said tipsily, she giggled, "Oh, stop it!" she said in a flirty tone waving her hand at him, he grinned, then she whipped out her dagger and touched the tip to his nose threateningly, "No tell me where that hidden hatch leads." She said in a low voice, the short man looked at the dagger, surprised, "Knife…" he gulped.

**At the Other Exit of the Secret Hatch…**

The Ice Queen waited by a moss cover hatch with a yellow duck painted on it, waiting for Fionna and the boy to come out, she heard coughing and yelling, she crept towards it, dagger in hand waiting to attack, when the hatch flew open to reveal two brawny red headed men, she retreated to a small cliff area and peered over the edge to see the soaked men, "Stupid horse! Kicked us into the stupid river!" said one with the sideburns, his brother with the eye patch helped him up wordlessly, "I'll kill that Lee…" Cain growled through his teeth, "The faster we find him, the faster we get the crown; c'mon!" he motioned to Jack, the Ice Queen smirked, she had an idea. She stood up at the edge of the cliff, "B-o-o-y-s!" she called out in her sing song voice, the whipped around and looked up at her, she smiled, "Perhaps you should stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and _think _for a moment…" she held up the brown satchel with a smile of pleasure plastered on her face, they brought out their swords threateningly and pointed them at her, she chuckled, "Oh please, there's no need for that." she tossed them the bag, and they grabbed at it fighting to see when Cain pulled out the tiara, they smiled greedily, The Ice Queen was only getting started, "Now that you have what you need you can be on your way; though I was going to offer you something worth _1000 crowns _that would have made you richer beyond belief; and that wasn't even the best part!" she laughed, "All well, _ce la vie_, enjoy your _crown_!" she turned to leave, "What's the best part?" Cain asked, she smirked and turned around, "It comes with _revenge _on Marshall Lee…" she said, the brothers ginned at each other and looked back up at the woman, "You got yourself a deal…"

**Now…**

"Mother…?" Fionna turned to the Ice woman who had her arms crossed with a smug smile on her face, she stepped forward and hugged her, "Mother…how did you find me…?" her mother laughed over her shoulder, "Oh I just found the trail of complete and utter betrayal and followed that…" Fionna sighed guiltily, "Mother, I-" "We're going home Fionna. Now." Fionna pulled her hand away, "No, wait mother, you don't understand, I've been on this _incredible _adventure and I've seen and learned so much! I even made new friends. And…and I also met someone…" "Oh, yes the wanted thief, I'm so proud." She said sarcastically, pulling her arm, Fionna pulled her hand away again, "wait, mother…I…I think he likes me…" she said smiling to herself, her mother scoffed, "Likes you? Please, Fionna, that's demented." Fionna looked up, "But mother I…" "Dear, this whole romance that you've created just proves you're too naive to be here." Fionna looked at her surprised, "Why _would_ he like you? Come on now - _really!_ Look at you - you think that he's_ impressed_?" her mother said throwing her hair up in the air for emphasis, "Don't be a dummy, Fionna, come back with me-" "No!" Fionna retorted; the Ice woman raised an eyebrow, "_No? _Oh. I see how it is…" she said with a smirk, " 'Oh _Fionna_ knows what's best', 'Oh _Fionna _is so mature now', think she a clever grown up girl now." She said in a mocking tone putting her hand on her face and flicking it off, she turned around her back to Fionna, "Fine then, if you're so sure then you wouldn't mind giving him _this…_" she brought out the brown satchel from her cloak, Fionna's eyes widened, "How did you…?" her mother took the tiara out showing it to her, "_This _is why he's here, don't let that boy fool you! Go on and give it to him, and then you'll see," "Mother-!" "Trust me Fionna," she snapped her fingers, "that's how fast he'll leave you; I won't say I told you so when he leaves…" she slung the strap around her shoulder and put the crown in the bag, "If he's lying to you; don't come back crying to me when he does." And with that, she disappeared into the shadows leaving Fionna alone in the forest with the satchel in her hands.

The Ice Queen watched Fionna for a moment, Jack and Cain behind her. Becoming impatient Cain was about to go after her, when the woman stopped him with a sword made of ice blocking his way, "Patients, boys." She said, "All good things come to those who wait."

**Fionna PoV**

Fionna hid the satchel behind a tree when Marshall came back, she looked out into the woods where her mother had left, deep in thought, "Hey, you okay?" Marshall asked, Fionna snapped out of her trance, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Oh, yeah I'm fine I was just…lost in thought I guess." She said, his eyes searched her face for an expression that would give her away, but he shrugged, and then smiled, "So, will my arm get super human strength? Because, super human looks; that I already have, but superhuman strength; that would be stupendous." Fionna stared at him blankly for a moment and burst out laughing, "What? I'm serious! What's so funny?" Fionna fell backwards in hysterical laughter, which ultimately lead for the both of them to double over laughing, "What? You don't think I'm hot?" Marshall laughed, Fionna laughed even harder, "Why…why would I…I think…that?" she said in between gasps, "Because you're laughing at me about superhuman looks!" Fionna wiped a tear from her eye, "No, I 'm laughing at what you said about superhuman strength! It just sounded so ridiculous!" they laughed about this for a long time until Marceline threw her boot at them from the other camp, "Guys; SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled, they stopped laughing and giggled a little, and they both fell asleep looking at the stars.

**Marshall PoV. **

The next morning, Marshall woke up to see Fionna's tiny sleeping form curled up under her long hair like a blanket, he smiled, _she looks really cute when she sleeps…_ he thought, then he blushed and shook his head, "No! She's just a friend…yeah. A friend." He looked back at her and sighed, and then he felt a puff of air ruffle the hair on the back of his head. His eyes widened, and he didn't move; he slowly turned his head around to be face to face with an angry black stallion, he stared at him blankly and then turned back around facing Fionna, "Well I hope you're here to apologize."

Silence.

"Aaaaagh!" Fionna bolted awake to see Marshall being dragged away by his grey flannel shirt by the angry horse, "No! Bad horse, bad horse!" Marshall yelled, Fionna stood up and grabbed his arms and started playing tug-of-war with the black stallion, "Give me…him…!" she said tugging Marshall's arms, then Marshall let go of one of Fionna's arms, unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped out of it, now only wearing his black under-shirt; causing all of them to fall on the ground. The horse shook his head with Marshall's flannel shirt in his mouth; he then stood up and started to pursue the boy again when Fionna stood in front of him, "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy! Easy…" Cake gave him a stern look, and then he looked back down at the long haired girl, Fionna smiled, "That's it!" Cake smiled up at the large black horse, "Hi-ya gorgeous." She meowed, the horse neighed a polite greeting in response, "Sit." Fionna said, he resisted for a moment, "Sit…" she urged, he sat. "Now drop the shirt." He grunted in protest, "Drop it…" she said sternly. He dropped it on the grass, Fionna smiled, "Oh…you awe such a good boy…yes you awe!" she said scratching the top of his head, the horse wagged his tail like a dog, Marshall watched in disbelief, "Awe you tyawd of chasing da bad man evwee where?" "Excuse me?" Marshall scoffed in disbelief, the horse nuzzled her, "Nobawdy weely apweeciates you do they?" His ears went back, "Do they?" he shook his head, "whose side are you on?" Marshall asked, completely dumbfounded, "He's a bad horse!" Fionna pouted at him, "Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart; isn't that right…" she looked at his name tag, "Lord Monochromicorn?" Marshall raised an eyebrow, "There's only one person I know who'd give an animal that kind of name…" "Mo-Chro!" a voice called from the bushes, he turned around and frowned; it was Gumball. Gumball was about Marshall's age with his pinkish-brown hair is somewhat in a quiff, with unusually violet eyes, pinkish skin, and he wore a standard soldier's uniform; but pink. The pink soldier ran towards Lord M. and pet his head, Marceline followed shortly smiling with her hand on her hip, "So this was what all the commotion was about." She said with a laugh, but Gumball whipped around and scowled at Marshall, "Lee…" he said disdainfully, Marshall retuned the gesture, "Gumball…" he hissed, the pink soldier advanced towards him, "I swear, I'm going to kill you…!" "Wait!" Fionna quickly stood in front of him, stopping him from coming any closer to Marshall, "P-please don't hurt him!" Gumball stopped and looked at the small girl with the long hair, taken aback by her sudden appearance, he raised an eyebrow, "Why are you with this criminal?" he asked baffled, "He's not a criminal; he's my friend!" she said boldly, he looked at her and back up at Marshall, "And besides…he's taking me to see the lanterns." She said; he crossed his arms, "little girl…" "_Fionna." _Marshall corrected, she turned around and looked at him surprised, that was the first time he had said her name, "_Fionna_, this has nothing to do with you, so if you would kindly step aside…" Fionna stepped forward and pointed her frying pan in his face, he jumped (**AN, if you were wondering how she got the frying pan, I forgot to add that Marshall picked it up after he dropped it. XD**) she scowled at him, "It has _everything _to do with me if it concerns my _friends._" She said through her teeth, then she relaxed, "Look; in two days is sort of the _biggest _day of my life…so I need you two _not _to get him arrested." Both the horse and the captain looked at her baffled, "Just of 48 hours, and then you can chase each other to your hearts' content." She said quickly, Marshall sighed and held his hand out for Gumball to shake, he looked away, "And it will also be my birthday…just so you know." After a moment Gumball sighed and shook hands with him, which probably had a big impact on his ego, and left for the other camp, Fionna smiled and walked with Marceline who called, "Thanks Bubba!" she called, he flinched and kept on walking.

When everyone left, it was just Mo-Chro and Marshall. In which Mo-Chro took advantage of the situation, and punched Marshall in the gut with his hoof, knocking the wind out of him and falling over. He neighed with triumph.


	9. Chapter 9 The Kingdom

**2 Days Later…**

**Fionna PoV.**

After a while, Lord Monochromicorn and Cake became quite friendly towards each other; smiling and flirting with one another; if you call that friendly. Gumball and Marceline seemed to be well acquainted as well, having conversations about music and the stars, but Gumball seemed to be quite interested in science, and Marceline would giggle whenever he went on his little philosophical rants, saying it was cute, causing him to blush...As for Marshall and Fionna…

"Guys, we're here!" Marceline called, Fionna looked up to see the greatest sight she had ever seen; a large bridge ran across the large ocean up to the town of the kingdom, with buildings covering the island-like area, with the large castle looming over them in a majestic way. Fionna gapped and her face lit up with excitement, her blue eyes sparkling with wonder, she ran off onto the bridge, Marshall was right behind her, trying to keep up with the small girl with her 70 feet of hair dragging behind her. Marceline laughed, "She seems pretty excited." Gumball nodded with a smile, he had changed his outfit with one of Marceline's pink hoodies and a pair of Marshall's old jeans, Marceline put on a red tank top, blue jeans and knee high boots. Fionna was wearing a pleated royal blue skirt with white leggings, white t-shirt with a light blue sweater and she was still wearing her Mary-Jane shoes. As for Marshall; he wore a plain white flannel shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, a black leather vest that was unbuttoned, his same brown boots, and black skinny jeans.

As they entered the town market place, the whole town was covered in sun shaped flags and streamers, but she couldn't walk two feet without having her hair get stepped on. Marshall caught up with her, with him and Marceline gathering her ridiculously long hair in their arms, "What are we going to do about her hair?" Gumball asked hopelessly, the group exchanged unsure glances, Marshall shrugged, and then Marceline got an idea, "Let's braid it!" she said, the boys looked at her apologetically, "we don't know how…" they said with embarrassed looks on their faces, that's when Cake stepped in, "I'll help you out Marcie." She smiled, "We need some more help…" she looked around the celebrating towns people and saw three triplets braiding each other's hair, she whistled loudly at them to get their attention, they looked up and saw Marceline holding up Fionna's hair and gesturing them to come over, they gasped with excitement. Fionna sat and watched as the five girls braid her hair from fish-tail, to basic, to a bunch of other foreign braids she didn't know.

After thirty minutes of braiding, they had taken Fionna's thick, wild, silk mane and tamed into a work of art. There were two thin braids that held back her bangs and pulled them into the thick body of the main braid. It then varied from French, fishbone and some other foreign braid that Fionna had never seen, and it ended in a delicate curl, just above her knees. The little girls wove in small flowers in the spur of the moment. Fionna twirled around looking back at her long braid happily, "Oh, _thank you_!" she said gratefully, Marceline walked over to her brother how had taken one of his wanted posters and crumpled it up, she elbowed his arm getting his attention, "Hey Marsh, what do you think?" she motioned towards Fionna who was still twirling and looking at her long braid, he looked up and his eyes widened with surprise and a faint blush dusted across his face, Gumball leaned in and raised his eyebrows amused, Marshall pushed him away playfully and walked towards Fionna with his dazzling smile that always made Fionna blush, "You ready?" "For what?" she asked, "it won't get dark for a while so we have some time to kill, so we could go look around for a while." He said, she nodded enthusiastically, "Okay!" she said with a large grin, "Let's go!" she said taking his hand and dragging him around, "Whoa!" he said as he ran to once again catch up to her. Cake watched them run off, "Be careful you two!" she called as they ran out of sight; she crossed her arms and chuckled, "Kids these days…" Lord M. stomped a message, "You could say that again." Cake giggled, "Oh you…"

**Normal PoV.**

Marceline smiled at Gumball as he offered his hand, "Shall we go, my lady?" she giggled and took his hand, "Yes, my lord." And they all walked, hand in hand, into the large town.

**Marshall PoV.**

Fionna tugged him along, booth to booth, stand to stand and left as quickly as they came, she was so excited and happy, that it made him laugh every time she reacted to small things, asking the names of things, pointing at objects she had never seen before, Marshall purchased some apples for them to eat and her reaction after taking one bite made him double over with laughter, her eyes almost looked like they were about to pop out of her head, and she smiled happily, and laughed with him. He loved the way she laughed and how happy she looked when she discovered something new. She would be even happier once she saw the lanterns. He loved watching her being happy. But then it occurred to him… he would never be able to see that happiness again once he took her back home. Back to that isolated tower where she would stay for the rest of her life. It made him angry when he thought about it, apparently it showed on his face, "Marshall? Are you alright? You look like you swallowed a bug or something." She said with a mouth full of apple, looking at his face with a concerned expression, Marshall was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the small blonde girl with concern in her big blue eyes, he smiled and put his hand on her head, "I'm fine Fi, don't worry about it. I was just thinking." She smiled at him, but still wasn't quite convinced.

Marshall showed Fionna books in the library, from atlases, to poetry, to science books, teaching her about the world outside her tower, and what she is missing, some of these thing surprised Fionna, "Mother told me that the world was a terrible place to be in…but what you're telling me is completely different, he smirked, "Do you doubt me?" he said, she shook her head and smiled, "Not one bit!" she beamed, he laughed and continued to read.

Fionna immediately got engaged into the sidewalk chalk area where she drew the most beautiful drawing Marshall had ever seen, she colored it with blues and golds, forming into the kingdom's sun insignia, which he honestly would have mistaken it for the real thing, the colors were so vivid and bright, his eyes widened, Fionna stood up when she was done, wiping her forehead with her blue chalk covered hands, "There we go." She sighed, "Where'd you learn to draw like that?" Marshall said smiling at her, she blushed a little and smiled, "15 years of being in a tower with a box full of paints." She laughed, a flash of sadness came across his eyes briefly until he smiled again, "Let's go look over here." He ushered her forward to another stand.

**Fionna PoV.**

After having to hide from the guards a couple of times, sometimes in confined spaces, they were able to move around freely. Fionna stood in line in front of a booth with Marshall when she saw a tiled portrait of the king and queen of the Aaa, she stepped out of line and walked up to the large image to look at it closely; the queen looked a lot like her, but with short blonde hair and a slim figure wearing a blue silk dress, next to her was her husband who also had blonde hair, but was tall and muscular frame, also wearing a blue outfit, and next to them was a little boy who looked to be out two years old with a white bear hat with tufts of blonde hair poking out of it, and blue eyes, and in the arms of the queen was a baby girl with long golden hair and big blue eyes that seemed to stare back at her, she seemed very familiar… but before Fionna could think about it, she heard fast playing music, she looked over into the middle of the square and saw a band of musicians playing music that she could dance to. She turned around and ran to the square.

**Marshall PoV.**

Marshall turned around and saw Fionna dancing gracefully in the center of the square by herself; he looked at her surprised for a moment and smiled as she grabbed a few other people to join her;

She took a little boy's hands and dragged him into the center, she grabbed a man's arm and dragged him into the circle in which he grabbed a few other people to come in with him, and she linked arms with another girl her age, and the next thing he knew he saw people dancing and clapping in a traditional group dance. Fionna danced past him and urged him to come dance with her, "C'mon Marsh!" she said, he waved his had dismissively turning down her offer, but then he felt someone push him in to the dancing circle, he looked over his shoulder to see Marceline smirking, he scowled at her as someone took his hand to dance as they switched partners.

There was clapping and many steps to the dances they did, Marshall saw Fionna across from him when they were switching partners, he offered his arm towards her, but they were pulled away from each other as they were taken by other people. Fionna shrugged as they continued to dance.

Marshall watched Fionna dance; jumping, skipping, twirling, spinning, all landing with grace. After many, turns and rotations, and twirling; Marshall watched out for Fionna. Fionna danced having the music take her as she danced, until finally, she ran into Marshall's arms in dancing position, they looked each other in the eye for a brief moment, but it felt like an eternity for Marshall Lee, just drowning in her blue eyes, "To the boats!" a man yelled, the moment was broken and they pulled away from each other, blushing slightly by the slightly awkward moment.

"Well, _that _was something. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Marceline asked amazed, Fionna shrugged, "Well when you're by yourself for long periods of time, you always have spare time!" she said, "Yes, you were really good, as were you Marshall, I didn't know you were able to dance!" Gumball laughed, Marshall rolled his eyes, it was strange how familiar he has gotten with everyone, _especially _him, then he looked down and his eyes widened; Gumball and Marceline were holding hands, the pair looked at where he was looking and let go blushing, Fionna laughed, Marshall turned to her direction and took her hand, "C'mon, it's getting dark, and the lanterns are going to be launched soon." He led her to the docks where the boats were to get her a front row seat.


	10. Chapter 10 Another Author's Note

**Thank you purpledragon6, DreamsTakeWing, and wolf girl811 for your complements and your ideas and for helping me be able to keep writing this, and it's almost done! But I would also like to hear your opinions and ideas on what to do next in the story;**

**AGAIN: I am NOT going to go COMPLETELY by the movie.**


	11. Chapter 11 I See the Light

**Another PoV.**

The queen fixed her husband's robes, flattening it out nicely against his chest, she then concentrated on his dress ornaments around his neck, and looked up to see his face; she stopped. His blue eyes were looking down and they held a great sadness and despair, he didn't look at his wife who was looking up at him concernedly, she lifted her hand and placed it gently on his face, a tear slid down his cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb, he leaned his head into her hand and held it, "Let's go." She said, he smiled at her and followed her to the balcony where a lit lantern awaited them. When they reached the lantern, they exchanged sad looks and launched the first lantern into the night sky. They wrapped their arms around each other and watched it go, "She will come back to us, Frederick." The queen said to her husband, the king sighed heavily and watched as their subjects lit their own lanterns one by one, "I hope you are right, Rebecca…" he said, as he watched the other lanterns release into the sky.

**Fionna PoV.**

"Hey Marshall, did you see Marcy holding hands with Gumball…" "Yeah Fi; I saw." Marshall said flatly, Fionna giggled as he pushed the small gondola off the dock, "I thought it was cute! Didn't you?" Marshall looked at her with an almost disgusted look on his face, "What? No! That is just totally gross, dude!" Fionna rolled her eyes and Cake giggled, "Oh Marsh, grow up!" she said, Marshall scoffed, "I'm serious! I don't want the _captain_ of the _royal army _dating my _sister_!" he yelled in disgust, Fionna sighed, "I wonder how he even got that rank at such a young age…" "He was called the boy genius in the soldier academy, so he graduated early, and became the youngest captain in the history of Aaa." He explained, Fionna looked at him inquisitively, he could feel her upcoming question, "I know because I hear the news and rumors that spread around." She nodded her head understandingly and leaned over the edge of the boat to look at the water, she was fascinated by the ripples and the wet feeling of it, she had never seen this much water in her life. She touched it and flinched, pulling her hand away to feel that it was cold, Cake leaned over and started slushing her paws through it, apparently with it, Fionna giggled and looked at the sky; it was getting darker as the sun set over the horizon. "Hey…Marshall…" she turned to him with an unsure look on her face, he looked at her waiting, "I was…well…I wanted…" she didn't know how to say it, 'Marshall Lee, I don't ever want to go home, I want to go adventuring with you forever,' that would just be so dumb-! "Fi." She looked him in the eye, to see genuine concern in them, "Before you say anything else, I just wanted to tell you…" "Hey, guys! Look!" Cake broke the silence and pointed at the sky, Fionna looked up to see a small little light floating in the sky, Fionna's eyes widened and stood up and ran to the other side of the boat, rocking it so much that Marshall fell of his seat, she gripped the beam at the front of the boat and leaned on it to look closer. She beamed at the sky, her eyes big with excitement, she gasped in amazement when she saw more lift up into the sky from the boats, from the town, from the castle, to the sky, enveloping around the small gondola in a warm light. Her dream was right before her eyes.

**Marshall PoV.**

He watched her marvel at the lanterns that enveloped their small boat, she sighed in wonder, lost in a dreamy thought. He brought out two lanterns and lit them for the two of them to release, she looked up and turned around to see a smiling Marshall with the two lanterns in his hands, she let go of the beam and stepped towards Marshall and sat across from him, "Ready?" he asked, then she perked up for a second, "Wait, I have something for you." she said, she turned around and brought a brown bag; it was his satchel, "I've been meaning to give it to you but…I was just scared, and the thing is, I'm not really scared anymore…you know what I mean…?" she said, a nervous look on her face, he smiled at her genuinely, she blushed a little, he reached over and pushed the satchel down gently, "I'm starting too." He said, she smiled at him, he handed her a lantern, and they let them go into the sky, they watched them go until they blended in with the other lanterns. He looked back down at Fionna who was still looking up at the sky. Marshall realized something:

When he was young, he wanted to make a name for himself to fill the void he felt inside him. He thought that he could fill it by becoming a well-known thief of sorts, but his void wasn't filled. He tried for years to fill it, so he simply gave up and ignored it, but he knew it was still there. So he stole the tiara in his final attempt to fill it. But then he met Fionna, and for the first time, he actually felt the empty space feel closed. No, not closed, more like non-existent. Like it was never there. He knew he felt something was different, but he didn't know what. It wasn't until now, that he had realized that Fionna had closed his void. She was the one who could fill it.

Marshall reached over and gently took her hand into his, she looked down surprised and then she looked up into his crimson brown eyes that shined with an emotion she hadn't seen before. Her face became a light shade of pink as he leaned in closer, he smiled, "Marshall…" she said in a hushed whisper, "Yeah, Fi?" she cloud feel his minty breath on her face, "I don't want to go home…I want to stay with you…" she said hesitantly, he smiled again, "I do too." He said he eyes widened with surprise and smiled, "I don't want you to leave." He leaned in closer to her face; Fionna closed her eyes and waited as he leaned in closer, and closer. And then he stopped.

Marshall looked past FIonna's face to the bank of the lake on the other side across the kingdom, he saw two brawny men holding a greenish lantern above one of their heads. Then he recognized who they were; Jack and Cain. They looked back at him and walked away into the brush.

**Fionna PoV.**

Fionna opened her eyes to see Marshall looking past her with a worried look in his eyes, "Um…Marshall?" he snapped back to reality and looked back at the small blonde, her big blue eyes full of concern, she looked in the direction he was looking, "Is everything alright…?" he held her hand tighter, "What, no. everything's fine, it's just…" he sighed and started rowing to the other bank, opposite of the kingdom.

"Marshall, what's going on?" she asked as they reached the bank. He hopped out of the boat, "Yes, everything's fine," he grabbed the brown leather bag and slung it over his shoulder, "There's just something I have to take care of." He turned around and left into the fog. "Fi…?" Cake asked worried, she was now small again on her shoulder, "It's alright, Cake. He'll come back." She said. She stepped out of the boat and leaned on the beam of the gondola and waited for Marshall to return.

**Sorry guys, this is short, it was getting late, and I was tired. But I hope you like this chapter! You know what happens…or do you…? I will be changing a couple things. R&R guys! **

**-VPF**


	12. Chapter 12 Fake Betrayal

**Like I did in my other story, I'm switching over to first person, I find it more exciting! Here is chapter 12, feel free to R&R! XD**

**Marshall PoV.**

I walked away from Fionna to take care of unfinished business. I didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone, and I could feel her worried eyes burning into my back as I disappeared into the fog, but Cake was with her, so she'll be fine. I slung the satchel over my shoulder and walked along the shore of the lake to find Cain sitting on a rock nearby, sharpening a stick with his carving knife, which was stained with dried blood. I stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and walked towards him, "Been a while Cain." I said indifferently, he stopped sharpening the stick and looked out in front of him not meeting my gaze, "Looking for this?" I held up the bag and he looked up, I smirked and tossed it to him, it clattered next to him, the tiara falling out "Here, sorry about earlier, but I'm afraid that I have to go-" I turned around and ran into Jack, who towered over me with his narrowed eye, "Running out on us again, eh Lee?" I turned to him and narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean…?" Cain dropped the stick and tossed his carving knife into the ground and walked towards me, "We hear that you found something," he kicked the tiara aside, "Something more valuable than a crown." A loomed over me with a wicked grin on his face, "We want the _girl _instead." My eyes widened and I whipped my Axe-bass out, the brothers stepped back, anger welled up in my chest, "Liked I'd give _her _to you! You're going to have to kill me first!" I snarled through my teeth, I felt a cold chill crawl up my spine, "And so we shall…" an icy female voice said, I turned around and felt a cold impact. Then everything when black.

**Fionna PoV.**

I waited for Marshall by the gondola, the mists became unusually thick and Cake had become small again and huddled close to the crook of my neck to keep warm, I leaned against the gondola beam, beginning to worry; he had been gone for 20 minutes. Curiosity and worry taking over, I left the gondola and made my way to where Marshall had left, "Fi, Marsh told you to stay put…" "I know Cake, but he's been gone too long, and I want to know where he went. I can't stand it anymore!" I said walking briskly through the fog, after a moment, I saw a figure come into view walking towards me, I stopped and sighed with relief, "Jeez, Marsh! You really had me worried there! I thought you grabbed the crown and left me." I said, but as the figure came closer, another figure about the same height came from behind the other. I gasped as they came closer; two brawny men with red shaggy hair stepped in front of me, I trembled a little at their massive height, the one with the red sideburns smirked wickedly, "He did." He said, I backed away with a look of disbelief on my face, "N-no…he wouldn't… he wouldn't do that to me…!" he raised his eyebrows with amusement, and stepped aside and motioned towards the lake, "See for yourself." He said, I looked to where he was pointed, I squinted and saw a boat with someone in it, steering it… it was Marshall Lee. My eyes widened with disbelief, my eyes beginning to sting, the man with the sideburns touched my hair, I flinched, "A fair trade; a crown, for the girl with the magic hair…" I turned around and looked at the two twins, my eyes wide with shock, "How did you-?" "How much would people pay to stay young forever?" he smirked, his brother with the eye patch brought out a sack, they were going to kidnap me, I stepped away, "N-no…please…no…!" I turned and ran, Cake jumped from my shoulder and scratched at their faces, I turned around, "Cake!" I cried, she turned her head, pinning one of them down, "Fi, run! I'll catch up with you later! Get Marcy and Gumball!" she yelled, I hesitated, and ran around a curb, my eyes blurred with tears, then my long braid got stuck on a branch from some drift wood, I stumbled backwards and tried frantically to pull it out, I kept tugging until I heard grunts of pain followed by silence. I stopped tugging, "Fionna!" a cracked female voice called out, I recognized it, I calmly pulled my hair out of the branch and walked slowly around the corner to where I was to find the twin brothers on conscious on the ground with Cake on the ground knocked out I scooped her into my arms, she woke up and curled up behind my neck and rubbing herself against me, I looked up and a hooded figure holding a club sized piece of drift wood, "Mother…?" I asked choking up a bit, she dropped the drift wood and looked up taking off her hood, her black hair had strands of gray in it, and she looked a little older, she sighed with choked up relief, "Oh my precious little girl…" she said, I ran towards her and she enveloped me in her arms, I clutched her tightly, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? They didn't hurt you did they?" "Mother I'm fine but…How did you find me?" I asked she pulled away and looked at me with worried eyes, "I was worried, so I followed you, and I saw them try to take you so I-!" she couldn't continue, she hugged me again, "C'mon let's go before they come to!" she said, she gave my arm a small tug and went ahead, I stayed behind and watched the boat that Marshall was in sail away into the fog, I felt tears well up in my eyes as he left. _I thought that what we had was real…and it all turned out as…a _lie_? _Turned to my mother who was holding a lantern in her hand, she put it down and held out her arms, I turned back to the lake and tears fell freely from my face, he was gone, I quickly turned my head away and ran into my mother's arms, "You were right mother….you were right about it all…" I sobbed, she held me close, "I know, I know, it's alright dear…come." She put her arm around me comfortingly as I cried all the way home.

_Even if he didn't truly feel the same way about me…I truly did…_

_Love him. I had fallen in love with Marshall Lee._

_And he had left me._

**Marshall PoV.**

I woke up to hear yells and cries of orders being given, the clacking of boots on pavement and clinking of armor, I opened my eyes shaking the throbbing head ache I had looked up to see my hands…_frozen _in blocks of ice on the steering wheel of a boat, with the tiara frozen to my hand, I tried to struggle free from the ice blocks, but failed, I looked up again to see myself surrounded by the royal guards, they all smirked at me, one stepped forward with a smug look on his face, "So we finally got you Lee."

**Normal PoV.**

Marceline, Gumball, and Monicromicorn sat and waited by the docks for Marshall and Fionna to come back, Marceline leaned her head against Gumball's shoulder and sighed with boredom, Gumball blushed, she was even prettier when she was bored, he thought, he decided it was time, though he had only known her for only two and a half days. Dawn came over the horizon, and Marcy snuggled closer to Gumball, causing him to blush more, he sighed and cleared his throat; they were alone together, perfect; "Ahem… M-Marceline?" he said a little shakily, she lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him with tired curious eyes, he looked at her, he couldn't believe this girl was his enemy's sister, he sighed and continued, "I-I just wanted to apologize…for before when I captured you…and I also wanted to thank you for, uh, saving my life…" she smiled at him, and playfully punched his arm, "No problem, Bubs." She said, he blushed harder at his new nickname, but kept himself together, "Well…as I was saying…thank you…and I also wanted to tell you, for some time now…um…" he cleared his throat; how was it that he, Bubba Gumball, captain of the royal guard, took on any task and completed it no matter how hard it was (aside from it being his job) he was unable to tell a girl how he felt…which happened to be a very beautiful girl, _come on Bubba, you can do this! _he thought to himself, he took a deep breath and looked Marceline in the eyes, "Marceline. I just wanted to tell you that I have very strong feel…" he was cut off by distant yells from the military fort entrance which was several yards away, Marceline stood up abruptly, Mo-Chro lifted his head hearing them too, "NO! You have to let me go! She's in trouble!" said a young male voice, Marcy stiffened, "Marshall?" Gumball stood up and looked to where the noise was coming from; it was indeed Marshall Lee, struggling against the guards, _"FIONNA!"_ he yelled he struggled looking towards the other end of the lake, Marceline was about to run to her brother, "Marshall-!" but she was stopped by Gumball holding her back, "Marceline don't!" he said, she struggled against his grip, "No! He's my _brother_! He's all I have left! They'll kill him!" she cried still struggling, "No! Marceline; if you try saving him now, you'll be just as guilty in their eyes for the crimes he's committed!" he said still holding her firmly, she stopped struggling and started to cry, "H-he's all I have left…my baby brother…" she whimpered, he let her go and held her in her arms, "I'm sorry." She said sincerely, she pulled away, and looked towards the other side of the lake intently, "Something happened to Fionna…" she said, her eyes red, Mo-Chro stomped something in Morse code, _Cake's gone too, something's wrong _. he stomped, they both nodded and looked to the other side, "But first," Gumball said, "We need to get Marshall." Marceline's eyes lit up and she hugged him, causing him to blush again, _so what's the plan? _Mo-Chro stomped, Gumball gave a smirked that was unfamiliar to his face, "Thought you'd never ask." He said, "I think you're going to like it."

**Oh mah Glob! Gumball has a devious plan to rescue Marshall from his own troops? What happens next? Read and Review to find out! XD**


	13. Chapter 13 Truth and Escape

**Marshall PoV.**

I paced back and forth in my cell, my mind racing nonstop, my hands and body shivering and numb from the now thawed ice. I was worried about Fionna, she must be so scared. I left her on the other side with those creeps. Who knows what they did to her, hopefully she ran away; but if she didn't… "GLOB IT ALL!" I punched the wall so hard that my knuckles started to bleed, I slid to the floor on my knees, my head looking down at the ground shamefully, "Fi…" I murmured, "I never should have left her alone…dang it all! This is all my fault…I'M SUCH A FREAKING IDIOT!" I pounded my fist against the wall, what got me the most was that I knew almost everything about her, but I lied to her about my own past, Marcy and I's. She didn't know what really happened to us…

Marcy and I's parents weren't abusive, they weren't even close to that in the slightest, and we didn't run away because of _them_, we had no choice. Marceline and I lived in a place a little further than Aaa when we were about six, we had a happy family, I still remembered our mother and the way she used to sing to us, he voice was still clear in my mind, and I remembered our father and the stories he used to tell and how he used to laugh. For us, it was perfect, we were always happy, just the four of us. But, then something happened, at first I didn't understand what was happening when our mother ushered us into the bedroom, but before she could close it, _she _came along. She covered our home land in a never ending field of ice, freezing everything in her path. She called herself a _queen, _but was more of a witch than anything else. She killed everyone in sight, freezing them, skewering them with shards of ice. She killed our parents right in front of us. And we were made to watch the whole thing. She left the two of us live so we could suffer under the traumatizing memory of her, but she didn't leave us unscathed…

I rubbed my neck and felt the twin scars she had left on it. She had come back after 12 years of hiding, got me again, and left me alive. I will never forget her cold, icy voice. That witch, the _Ice Queen_. I sat up and looked out the only window, "Fionna, I'm going to get out of here, and I'm going to find you…" I heard the cell door squeak open, I stood up and turned around and saw Gumball's lieutenant and three other guards with their helmets covering their faces, were in the door way, the lieutenant smirked, "Let's get this over with, Lee." He said, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "Where are we going?" I asked, the soldier continued to smirk at me, "I think you know where." I tensed and touched my hand to my throat, and gulped. I never pictured an 18 year old on the end of a rope. But I guess I get to see it today.

**Fionna PoV.**

My mother plucked the last of the flowers from my hair as I stared down at my hands, "There! It never happened." She said dropping the flower into a basket, I didn't respond, I continued to stare at my hands blankly, she stood up and took the basket with her and was about to leave my room, "Alright, wash up for dinner, darling, I'm making meatloaf!" she said, but I still didn't respond from my daze, she sighed and leaned against the doorway, "Fionna, I tried to warn you what was out there, and love will always lead to heartbreak, it's how the world works my dear. It will be alright, you will come over this soon." She said with a smile, and left the room.

When she was gone, I sighed and unfolded my hands to reveal the crumpled fabric in my hands; it was the small sun banner the Marshall had given me. I fell backwards and held it to my chest, I sighed again as a tear slid down my face. Cake scooted closer to me and nuzzled her head against my arm attempting to comfort me, "It's alright, Hun, I know how you feel." I gave her a small smile and scratched her between the ears, she purred faintly and I looked up at the ceiling. _He couldn't have left me…it must have been a set up! _I sighed in frustration and covered my face with the small flag. I removed it from my face and looked at the ceiling, I squinted my eyes and looked at the flag, and back at the ceiling which I had painted on, for a moment I was confused, then I looked closely at the ceiling, and my eyes widened. My ceiling had the same sun symbol; but they were _all _hidden within my paintings. The clue to my identity was right in front of me this whole time and I didn't know it.

**Marshall PoV.**

We passed hundreds of cells, many of which were empty until we came across a cell which held two familiar faces; Jack and Cain. A sudden anger burst inside as we were about to pass the cell, so I shoved one guard that was holding me against the wall, and head butting the lieutenant, I ran over to their cell and grabbed Cain's jacket and rammed him forward against the cell bars, his eyes were full of fear and surprise, _"What did you do to her?" _ I snarled through my teeth, he didn't answer right away, I shook him, _"Tell me now!" _I hissed, he jumped, "I-it wasn't us! It was the Ice Witch! She double crossed us and took the girl away! we didn't do anything to her, I swear!" he said, I pondered what he had said, "_Ice Witch?" _but before I could think any longer, the soldiers had regained their consciousness and had me by the arms again, the two other guards with their hidden faces did nothing, but watch, I thought that was strange, but I struggled against the others', "LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO FINDE HER-!"

**Fionna PoV.**

I remembered everything; from the symbol, to the festival, to my real parents. I knew my origin; I was the Lost Princess. I stumbled back into my dresser knocking over the mirror and brush. All these memories coming in was too hard for me to process all at once, I gripped the edge of my dresser and panted, "Fi-?" Cake asked, I breathed heavily, "Fionna?" my 'mother' called, I didn't answer, I collected my memories, and it all made sense, "Fionna are you alright?" she asked again, I walked out of my room and leaned against the doorway, looking at the ground, "I'm the Lost Princess…" I mumbled, my 'mother' rolled her eyes, "Fionna, please _speak up_, you know how much I hate the mumbling!" I shot a scowl towards her and stood up straight, "_I _am the _Lost Princess…_aren't I?" her eyes widened with shock, I narrowed my eyes, "Did I 'mumble' _mother_, or should I even _call _you that?" I hissed through my teeth, Cake scamper next to me, the woman I once knew as my mother shook the shock from her face, and laughed, and started to walk towards me, "My dear Fi, do you even hear yourself? That is completely ridiculous-!" I shoved her away angrily, "You _lied _to me! it was all _you_!" she down on me sternly, _everything _I did was to _protect you_, Fionna." She said through her teeth, anger burned in my chest, I shoved her away again against the wall, storming down the stairs, "I've spent my whole life, hiding in this Glob forsaken Tower…!" "Fionna!" "…hiding from people who would use my power for themselves…" "_Fionna!_" "….But the one I should have been hiding from; was _you_!" I reached the bottom of the stairs, Cake following me close behind me, the woman stared at me with anger, "Where will you go?" I walked towards the window, I didn't look at her, "To find Marshall." I snapped, she smirked and laughed, "He won't be there for you…"

**Marshall PoV.**

They shoved me to the exit; I looked out of the barred windows to see the gallows, within a large courtyard, with only one noose for one person: Me.

**Fionna PoV.**

"What do you mean?" I my eyes full of anger, she smirked, I stiffened, "What did you do to him!" she walked down the stairs, "That _criminal _is to be _hanged _for his crimes." She smiled, my heart almost stopped, I gripped my chest, my eyes full of shock, "N-no…" I whimpered, she put a hand on my shoulder, "Now, now, my dear. It's alright, everything is as it should be…" she was about to pat my head, "NO!" I grabbed her wrist, my grip was tight but firm, I scowled at her, "You were _wrong _about him and the world; and you were wrong about _me_! And you will _stay out of my life!" _I yelled, she yanked her arm away and fell against a mirror, breaking it in the process. I glared at her and turned for the window, Cake on my shoulder. My 'mother' stood up and cracked her neck, and gave me a death glare, "you want me to be the bad guy…?"She advanced towards me, "_Fine_; _now _I'm the bad guy…" she grabbed my arm, and I felt a surge of numbing cold.

**Marshall PoV.**

As we reached the open door, one of the masked soldiers came up and shut the door in the lieutenant's face, he scowled, "What's the meaning of this?" he snapped, the soldier smiled slyly, "I'm terribly sorry; but we have a mission." The soldier's voice was female, it was familiar, then the soldier to my left collapsed after a loud _clang _on his helmet, I looked back to see the other masked shoulder holding a frying pan, and the other punched the lieutenant out cold, I jumped, "What the-?" the soldier at the door removed their helmet, to have raven black hair fall out of it. It was Marceline. I sighed with relief; I was glad to see her, "My position has just gone out the window…" I turned around and saw Bubba take off his helmet, with an uneasy look on his face, and surprisingly, I was glad to see him too. Marceline brought out the keys for the shackles and started fiddling with the lock, "Guys, why are you all here…?" my sister took off the cuffs, and guided my to the other corridor, "Do you really need to ask that? I told you before; the only reason I came was to get you out of trouble, and right now; I'm doing my job!" I smiled and was about to thank her when Bubba cut in, "I'd hate to have to interrupt this moment, but we have my troops at our tails!" we turned our heads to see 12 other guards chasing us down the long halls I had to tell them quickly, "Guys, I think Fionna is-!" "…In danger? Yeah we know; we got the vibe, that's why we need to get you out of here!" we made it to another door at the end of the corridor with a large bulky lock, I tugged at it, "Dang it!" I hissed, "Hey, I think you need this." Marceline slung something off her back, and handed it to me; it was my bass, she smiled, "Hack the thing off!" she said, I nodded acknowledging her idea; I grabbed the handle and hacked the lock right off the wooden door, and out into the open. Freedom.


	14. Chapter 14 More Annoying Author's Note

**Ah, didn't I tell you it was a little different? Well, I appreciate your reviews and that you like the story so far, I bet you know what happens next, again? Maybe, maybe not, you decide. Marshall Lee and Marceline's painful past, Gumball's Feelings for Marceline, and Marshall and Fionna's feelings for each other….**_**were you expecting all that? **_**(except for the last part) hahaha! All well only 2 more chapters left, enjoy it while you can!**

**-VPF**


	15. Chapter 15 What Was Missing In The End

**Marshall PoV.**

We ran to the other side of the door to have Lord Monocromicorn and white horse with a gold mane waiting for us on the edge of the prison fortress, Marcy and Bubba slammed the door shut, Bubba grabbed a piece of wood and dropped it into the two hangers that kept the door closed, and hearing angry shouts and yells from the other side. Marcy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the horses, "Marsh, you ride Mo-Chro while Bubba and I ride this LR." "LR…?" "Lady Rainicorn." Bubba said; once again, the ridiculous names, "She's Mo-Chro's sister, but enough of the chit chat, we need to get going now!" but I turned towards Mo-Chro and mounted him without any problem at all; he looked at me and nodded his head respectively, I heard him clop his hoof against the pavement in Morse Code, which roughly made out to be as; _don't expect this from me all the time, I'm doing this for Cake and Fionna. _I rolled my eyes and patted his neck, "Don't worry, Bucky, I'm not fond of this either. But I appreciate it." I said, and nodded and looked forward, "Let's go, LM." I said, I snapped the reins and he sprinted forward on the stone walls; Marceline and Gumball running behind me, I let LM lead the way; but we were running to the edge of the wall, "Mo-Chro…?" I asked, he didn't slow down, I saw soldiers running towards us from the opposite wall, but before they could reach us, Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromicorn jumped off the wall and over a 30 foot drop, I yelped with surprise, as did Gumball and Marcy, and after what seemed like minutes we landed onto a blue tiled roof, skidding down and jumping into the town streets, startling several civilians and an old lady or two. We ran through the marketplace, through many different crowds of people without trampling anyone. We rode all the way to the kingdom entrance and were making our way across the bridge, I leaned forward and whispered in the black stallion's ear, "Alright Mo-chro; let's see how fast you can run!" I whipped the reins again; he grunted in response and galloped faster. _I'm coming Fi, just hold on._

**Fionna PoV.**

I woke up to find myself gagged, and chained to the wall. But the chains weren't metal, they were made of solid ice, I couldn't feel my wrists, because they were numb from the ice, I looked to my left and saw Cake was frozen solid in ice, "Cake!" I said in a muffled voice against the gag, I tugged at the chains, only to have them burn like cold fire, I whimpered in pain, "So you're awake, Fi." A voice said, I looked up to see my captor, who I once saw as my mother, my eyes widened with fear, her appearance had changed almost completely; her ankle long black hair was now a snowy white, her pale white skin had turned into a cold pale blue, as if she had been standing out in the cold too long, and her once sapphire blue eyes were now a piercing cold silver, her aura gave off a cold feeling that gave me goose bumps, and on her head was a golden tiara with three red jewels on it , I tried to struggle against my chains, aside from the pain. She stared down at me blankly and raised her eyebrows, "You brought this upon yourself, Fionna." She said, "You have driven me to this, driven me to extreme measures." She turned her back on me and looked out the window, with a large smirk on her face, "I he's probably dead by now…" she stopped, her smirk faded and she closed her eyes, she clenched her jaw, "He's…_coming_…along with your _friends…_" she hissed, tears came to my eyes when she said that, but I was also afraid of what this woman would do to him. They never abandoned me, they were coming for me, but my heart sank with dismay when she smirked again, "He won't know what hit him…" she whispered.

**Marshall PoV.**

We rode through the same route we took to get out of the forest back in; except this time we didn't go off another cliff. I led the way to where I found the tunnel that was covered in an ivy curtain, with Marcy and Gumball behind me.

When we reached the ivy curtain I jumped off of Mo-Chro when he was still running and ran through the curtain, "Marshall, wait!" Marcy and BG came running after me, as soon as we reach the base of the tower, Marceline stopped me, "Wait, Marsh, before you go charging in, I want to tell you this; Be careful, and if you're in trouble again, we'll come up and help you." she said, I nodded and she kissed my forehead, I blushed slightly, she smiled and motioned me to go on, "And Marshall." Gumball stepped up, "If what you say about the Ice Queen being Fionna's mother; I must warn you not to underestimate her. She is more dangerous than you think." "I know. I've seen what she can do. I can handle it." He nodded and I proceeded towards the base, "Fionna?" I called up, she didn't answer, I began to get nervous, "Fionna, let your hair down!" she still didn't answer, I slung my Axe-bass over my shoulder and started to climbed up the bricked walls, but I heard the window door click open from above, I let go of the wall, and looked up, and Fionna's long, golden, tresses came falling down through the window, when they reached me I grabbed a hold of her hair and started climbing up as fast as I could, _please be alright…_ I said over and over in my head. She had to be alright. Or else I'd never forgive myself.

When I made it to the top, I climbed up onto the windowsill and into the tower, I scrambled to my feet and looked up to see Fionna, gagged and chained in…_ice_, and Cake was frozen solid next to her, "_Mph!_" she struggled against her ice restraints, her eyes where full of relief and worry. I ran towards her, taking off her gag, she gasped as tears came into her eyes, "Marshall…!" I slung my bass off my shoulder and hacked the ice chains off her wrists, without hurting her, as soon as she was free, she wrapped her arms around me, and I held her close, she dug her face into the crook of my neck, I could feel her tears on it, "I thought you were dead…" she sobbed, I sighed with relief, she was alright, "I'm so sorry I left you…I'm so sorry Fi." I said, "It's alright, it wasn't your fault." I smiled and held her closer, but she pulled away, I helped her up and took her hand to lead her to the door, "Fi, we're getting out of here…" I felt her being tugged away from me, "You shouldn't have come you fool." I heard that icy voice, I turned around, and an electrifying pain shot into my side, I gasped and clutched my side, I fell onto my side, cringing with pain, I looked up to see the Ice Witch had Fionna's arms behind he back, and her gag back on, Fear filled her eyes, the Ice witch made a new chain that was wrapped tightly around her wrists, I looked down at my side and saw it bleeding through my black vest, I looked back at Fionna, who was struggling against her new restraints screaming my name, "_Marshall…!_" No. I couldn't. No, I _can't _let her see me. I can't let her see me die.

**Fionna PoV.**

"_Marshall…!_" I fell on my knees struggling against the ice chains, tears flooding my eyes, he was curled up gasping in pain, I screamed through my gag, the Ice Witch yanked the chains back, burning my wrists, "Oh Fionna, now look what you made me do." I screamed for him, but she held me back, "Don't worry dear, our secret will die with him." I couldn't think, and I couldn't hear, all I could see was Marshall, who was lying on the floor. She tugged me harder to the emergency exit in the floor, I fought harder towards Marshall, despite the pain in my wrists, "Fionna, really!" she snapped, I kept fighting, "STOP FIGHTING ME!" I tugged away, rubbing my cheek against my shoulder, removing my gag, "N-NO!" I screamed, "I won't stop fighting, for the rest of my life! I won't stop trying to be free of you!" I yelled, I panted, I had to think fast, Marshall was wounded, I took a shaky breathe, "But; if you let me save him, I _will _go with you; I won't fight, I won't ever try to run away. It will just be the two of us; like it always was… Forever." Marshall gripped the ground trying to sit up, "N-no Fionna…!" he gasped; I looked back at his crippled form, and turned away and looked into the witch's eyes, "Just. Let me. _Heal _him." She narrowed her eyes, and then she let the chains dissolve in her hands and mine. She had agreed.

**Marshall Lee PoV.**

The Ice Queen chained my arm, "In case you get any ideas about _following us…"_ she hissed throught her teeth, I gasped and gripped my side in pain, "Marshall…!" Fionna crawled to my side and turned me over on my back, I coughed, she held my head and set me on her lap, I gripped my side and gasped, she moved my vest aside and saw blood soaking through my shirt, she gasped, "Oh my Glob…" she grabbed a handful of her hair and was about to sing but I pushed her hand away, "Fi…" I gasped, "No, it's alright…" "Please…" "Marshall…!" "I…I can't let…let you do this…!" she held my face with her free hand, a look of concern and fear in her eyes, "I won't let you die…" she said, I gave a small laugh, "I'll be fine…but if you go with her you'll die…" I murmured, she gave a small smile, "Hey, it's going to be okay, Marshy…" she took her hair and put it on my wound, she was about to sing again, but I reached up to her and cupped her cheek, "Fi…" she stopped, her big blue eyes glistening from upcoming tears, she leaned forward a little, she leaned closer, I moved my hand down her hair. And I grabbed my bass. And cut her hair. Her eyes widened, and felt for her hair desperately, "Marshall, what are you-!" I heard a scream, and my vision blurred. _You're free…Fionna…_

**Fionna PoV.**

She screamed and gripped her hair, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I watched in horror as she aged rapidly, her snowy white hair turned a shriveled scraggily gray, her skin becoming saggy and wrinkled, and her entire frame becomes shrunken and shriveled, she screamed 'what have you done' multiple times, as she yanked her hood over her face screaming bloody murder, her ice chains melted, and Cake was freed, when she saw what was going on, she saw the witch scrambling towards the door, being blinded by her hood, Cake stretched out long enough for her to trip over her and out the window. I yelped in surprise and looked out the window, only to see a cape and dress, the witch was nothing but a pile of ice and clothing. I tried to process what had happened, but I looked back to see Marshall laying completely still, I ran to his side and turned him over on his back again, he was really pale and his breathing became slow, "No, no, no, no…Marshall?" I said in a panicked tone, he coughed, and opened his eyes half way, I could feel his heartbeat was faint, "Oh my Glob, Look at me, Look at me Marsh!" I put his hand on my now short hair and pointlessly singing the song, "_Flower gleam and glow let you power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine…!_" "Fi…" he mumbled, I sniffed, holding back tears; he moved his hand from my head to my face, "You were…what was missing in my life … " he murmured, I gave a small laugh, "And you were what was missing from mine…" he gave a weak smile, and his breathing slowed and his eyes closed, and his hand went limp in mine. I bit my lip, and closed my eyes and I sobbed, I heard footsteps coming up the emergency exit, and Mary and Gumball came up, "Fionna, Marshall, what's wrong we saw the Ice Queen fall out the window-!" they saw me with the lifeless Marshall Lee in my arms, sobbing like a child, "No…" Marceline gasped, "No…!" Marcy collapsed on to the ground and started to bawl into her hands, Gumball caught her, and held her closely, I noticed he was crying too, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Marsh…" I rested my head against his forehead, he looked like he was sleeping, like when we first met, I gently cupped his cheek, and moved it onto his chest, I decided to finish the song, I felt like I had to, so I quietly sang it, trying to keep my voice steady, "_…heal what has been hurt…change the fates' design…save what has been l-lost…b-bring back what once w-was mine…" _a few tears fell onto his face, "_…what once was mine." _The last line came out as a cracked whisper, I stroked his face. We stayed like that for a long time. Then I felt something warm, I looked down at Marshall, and a bright light came from his wound. Something was going to happen…

**Sorry, I would write more, but it was getting late, but this does make a good cliffhanger, R&R and enjoy the final chapters that are soon to come!**

**-Vampire Princess Freya**


	16. Chapter 16 Family Worth Waiting For

**Fionna PoV.**

~Re-Cap~

_A few tears fell onto his face, "…what once was mine." The last line came out as a cracked whisper, I stroked his face. We stayed like that for a long time. Then I felt something warm, I looked down at Marshall, and a bright light came from his wound. Something was going to happen…_

I was blinded for a brief moment, though it felt like forever, it felt like the sun had burst into the whole building, but the light felt warm and comforting, not harmful in any way. Marceline and Gumball were in each other's arms staring in disbelief as we were all enveloped in the bright light. After that one long moment, the light faded and retreated back to where it came: Marshall.

Marceline, Gumball and I stared in amazement, not quite sure what had just happened, "W-what just happened…?" Marcy murmured, tears still in her eyes, Gumball looked confused. I looked down at Marshall again, I pulled his vest aside and saw that the blood was gone, I lifted his shirt a little to see that the wound had completely disappeared, my eyes widened and I gently put my hand on his chest, to feel his heart beating at a normal pace, I leaned in closer to his face, "Marshall Lee…?" I whispered, Marceline and Gumball leaned in closer too, tensed and anxious. Marshall groaned a little, and opened his eyes half way and looked at me, "Fionna…?" he murmured, I beamed at him, tears still in my eyes, and gave a small laugh of relief, he gave me his signature smirk, and started to play with my almost hip length hair, "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for blondes?" he said, I beamed at him and tackled him into a hug, "Marshall!" I said laughing and crying at the same time, he held me close and dug his face into the crook of my small neck, I pulled away and grinned as he grinned back; Marceline hugged him too, and then hit him in the back of the head, "Ow! What was that for Marcy?" "_That _was for almost dying!" she joked, he laughed and turned back to me and smiled at me genuinely, "Hey Blondie, I wanted to say I—" I cut him off and pressed my lips on his, he was surprised for a moment, but then slowly responded. I pulled away, both of our faces a little pink, "I love you too, Marsh." We all laughed, but that's when Gumball stepped in, he looked like we was going to burst his face was so red, he walked up to Marcy, he gave his most serious face he could, "Marceline. I absolutely _have _to tell you this before another word is spoken." He said, he took her hand and looked into her eyes, his face pink; "Marceline, even though you are the sister of my former enemy, and I know I met you only a few days ago…" he took a deep breath, "But Marcy. I think you are the most courageous and most beautiful girl I have ever met; and I really, really like-!" he was cut off by Marceline kissing him, Gumball was completely taken by surprise, but before he could respond she pulled away, Gumball was completely red, "I do too." Marcy said, "Y-yeah…you-u…I-I…y-you…ugh…." He was lost for words, I giggled and looked at Marshall, whose face was full of contempt, "Dude…_really_? That's just gross." He said groaned, I laughed and tugged at his vest towards me, "What? Did you think me kissing you was gross too?" he looked surprised, "W-what? No! It was just fine!" I smirked, "Prove it." I said, he smirked and pressed his lips on mine, holding my face in place. I honestly don't know how long we stayed like that.

"C'mon, let's get out of this dreary place." Cake said finally, we all laughed.

**Another PoV.**

"Mother, Father! Come quick!" the 17 year old prince ran down the hallway to his parents study. The King and Queen of Aaa looked up at their son who suddenly burst through their door. The Queen looked up from her book, "Finn, dear, what is it?" she asked kindly, the prince with his once nicely combed hair looked up panting, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement, "T-they found her—!" he gasped, this got his parent's attention, they looked at their son seriously, the queen's eyes widened, "You mean she…?" her son nodded, grinning widely, "Yes, Mother." He said calmly, the queen immediately stood up and ran quickly out of the study, her husband and son quickly following behind her.

The King turned his son, "Finn. Are you sure it's her?" he asked, the prince turned to his father with that youthful look in his eyes, "I'd know her anywhere." He smiled.

**Marshall PoV.**

Fionna was shaking like crazy, she fidgeted non-stop as she looked out over the balcony of the castle, Marcy tried to comfort her as I held her hand, she turned to me with worried eyes, "W-what if they don't recognize me?" she said, I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her, "They will, Fi. Don't worry." I say she relaxed a little.

After we left the tower; she told us everything about her memory of being the lost princess, at first I was a little skeptical, but when I thought it over, it made complete sense. Gumball believed her almost immediately. I think you can guess what he did at that point.

"They're coming." Gumball said, the doors behind us opened and we all turned around. I looked at the queen who came out first; her appearance was identical to Fionna's; same hair, same skin, and the same bold blue eyes. I knew right then and there that this woman was her mother.

Fionna looked as nervous as ever but she gained the courage to step forward towards her. The queen slowly walked towards her as she looked at her as if to make sure she was real. She reached her hand out slowly and touched Fionna's cheek. Her eyes welled with tears as she smiled with relief, Fionna smiled too, as she was wrapped in a hug with her real mother.

I leaned against the railing and smiled as the king walked up and embraced his wife and reunited daughter, and her brother coming into the group hug. Queen Rebecca looked up at me and offered her hand to me; I smiled at her and took it, only to be pulled into the group hug. Gumball and Marcy followed soon after.

Under the crushing arms of everyone, I looked at Fionna and she looked at me and we both laughed as did everyone else.

Fionna finally had a family worth waiting for…

**One more chapter! It's almost done!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	17. Chapter 17 The End

**Marshall, Gumball, Marcy, Fionna PoV.**

So, I think you can guess what happened next:

Fionna was reunited with her family, and the kingdom rejoiced. The party lasted for an entire _week _and honestly I…don't remember most of it. (Don't ask)

Gumball and Marcy…well I think you can guess what happened with those two; but they're together now, much to my protesting and Fionna's encouragement. But hey, no one can argue with a short blonde with a frying pan [yes and I love you for that Fi] and Gummy got to keep his position. Yippee…

Though I still have to deal with the fact that he's my brother-in-law now. As is the horse.

Cake and Lord M. got together and are really lovey-dovey now, as you can tell. Occasionally flirting here and there. [hey! Its true furball!]

Oh, and Fionna's older brother Finn was later married to Gumball's sister, Lady Bonnibel Bubblegum. Though either way, I would be connected to Gum-butt anyway do to his sister. But hey, who am I to complain. [Hey, I'm not the one who proposed to my sister! So shut your face Gum-boy!]

As for Fi; she became a great ruler as her parents were before her. And I love her just the same.

You're all probably wondering if Fionna and I ever got married. Well, after a few years when she got older, the question was brought up…

And I said yes.

_Marshall Lee!_

Alright, alright. _I _asked _her._

And we're living happily ever after.

Yes. Yes we are.

[Yes the story is done. No! I was telling it! Let go of the mic guys! It's done geez! Fine, Fi you can end it]

Yay! Alright…um…what do I say? [The end!]

Oh right!

**The End**

**Yay! It's done! I hoped you liked this story! There will be many more Fiolee fics to come from me! see you later!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


End file.
